Harry Potter Has A Fairy Book One
by Emerald-Pokey
Summary: Srry i didnt mean to delete it! ahh it was an accident! sum inside enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry Potter was a very lonely child till he turned 11, when he was asked to attend to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizarding. During his second year when he was at his aunt and uncles house he was interrupted by a fairy. Not just any fairy but one of the great Haruno fairies, now you see, Haruno fairies are a very rare magical being, since they are rare only great Witches or Wizards get assigned a Haruno fairy and once you get assigned to one you can never get rid of them. That's where our story begins.

**Chapter One**

A young boy with black as night hair and deep aqua blue eyes with round glasses that compliment his pale face, and a lighting strike scar on his forehead was sitting in his new room. He was wearing a red flannel with a white wife beater under it and some black shorts. He was glad to have gotten out of the dreadful closet. But it seems that we are getting off topic.

A white owl was crying and scratching the cage his master had out him in.

"Im not allowed to let you Hedrick. You know im not allowed to do magic outside of school."

More crying.

"Besides uncle Vernon-"

"Harry Potter!"

"Now you've done it." Said Harry to his owl while getting up and going downstairs. Harry went to the kitchen and saw his aunt Petunia.

"Vernon." She scowled while bobbing her head to the living room.

"Im warning you If you can t control that bloody bird it will have to go." Said a big fat man with grey hair and a grey mustache.

"But she's bored. If I could only let her out for a couple of hours."

"Buha. So you can send messages to your freaky little friends."

"but I haven't had any messages from any of my friends. Not one all summer."

"Who would want to be friends with you." Said his chubby little cousin Dudley.

"I should think you'd be a little more grateful. We took you in feed you the food off our table. Even let you have Dudley's second bedroom. Out of the goodness of our hearts."

"Not now bodkins later when the Masons arrive. Said Petunia when Dudley tried to grab a cherry off the cake she had made. (No surprise there.)

"which should be any minute. Now lets go over our scheduled once again. Petunia when the Masons arrive you will be?"

"In lounge happily welcoming them into our gracious home."

"And Dudley?"

"I will be waiting to open the door."

"Excellent."

"And you?" Vernon said to Harry.

"I will be upstairs in my room making no noise pretending that I don't exist."

"Now you listen here boy, and you listen good I don't wan to hear one word from room. Not one word or you will never got to that school of your again."

Vernon went on his way and Harry went to his room to wonder about his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had promised to write to him yet he got nothing from them that whole summer.

~Rustle~

Harry quickly turned around. "Hello? Is any one there?"

~Rustle~

"Alright, alright come on out now. Don't make me hurt you."

A little elf in a raged cloth that was used for his clothing came out.

"Dobby is a house elf sir. Master Harry Potter Dobby has come to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Mr. Harry potter must not go back to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?"

"I will not allow Mr. Harry Potter go back to Hogwarts."

"I can t stay here. Hogwarts is my home."

"It is much to dangerous for Harry Potter to go there."

"Its my home Dobby."

"Why does Mr. Harry Potter insist on going there when his two friends refuse to write to him."

"Their probably been busy. I know I have- wait how did you know that I have two friends who aren't writing to me? I never told you that."

"What?"

"Dobby how do you know."

"Dobby was just concerned for Harry Potters well being. So Dobby took Harry Potters letter and kept them from Harry potter."

"Dobby give me those letters."

"Mr. Harry Potter must promised Dobby he will not return to Hogwarts."

"Give'em here. Dobby!" Said Harry as he made his way toward Dobby. Dobby being the coward he is ran away and out of Harry's room down the stairs and by the Kitchen. Harry stopped when he saw Dobby eyeing the cake his aunt Petunia had made. With a snap of his fingers Dobby was levitating the cake, looking at Harry.

"Dobby. don't." Harry Said with such fear.

"Mr. Harry Potter must say he wont return to Hogwarts."

"Dobby I Cant its my home!"

"Than Dobby must do this." The cake was levitating above the families company. Harry had pushed Dobby out of the way And very silently walked toward the cake His aunt and uncles eyes were wide with fear thinking Harry was doing this himself. But when Harry was about to grabbed the cake he herd another snap and the cake fell right on top of the female guest.

"ooooo" Screamed the Lady. They all looked up to see Harry's shocked face.

"I'm so sorry he's my wife's sisters son. He's get unsettled when new people come into our house that why we asked him to stay upstairs."

~The Next Day~

Harry's uncle Vernon was outside Harry's Window drilling a cage over his window.

"You wont be able to go to that school of yours now." He snickered. Harry just turned around and grabbed his towel and went to take a shower.

~ With a Girl~

A young girl with waist length wavy spring pink hair and big bright emerald eyes was walking down a very plain and very white hallway. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a single skull head on each of her back pockets, a black long sleeved shirt and some black vans. Her name was Sakura Haruno. As she walked past a couple of men they all stared lustfully at her body. She had small shoulders a c sized bosom a slim waist with a luscious bubble but and fabulous legs. She kept walking knowing that they were staring. Yes it bothered her but she got used to it and ignored them. The head leader of the Haruno Fairies had called Sakura to her office for some reason.

~Knock-Knock~

"Come in Sakura."

"You wanted to see me Tusnade?"

"Yes. It seems the wheel of decision has landed on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You have been chosen to take on a wizard."

"oh.."

"It wont be bad my dear."

"I guess not. I just wish I had more time."

"I'm afraid your time is up."

"What's his name?"

"How do you know it is a he Sakura?"

"you said Wizard."

"Oh yes. Well his name is Harry. Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? What a peculiar name."

"Yes?"

"Its like I have herd it before."

"Well he who will not be named and this Mr. Harry-"

"HARYY POTTER! "

"Yes Sakura."

"When do I have to leave?"

"In 30 minute you will automatically be transferred there."

"Will I be able to take my belongings?"

"Of course I would start packing if I were you."

"Yes ma'am."

With that said Sakura Haruno a Haruno fairy had made her way back to her quarters and packed all her belongings. She took one last glance at her room. The black walls red bed spread no windows two black dressers and a little table lamp. Before Sakura could finish blinking she was in a different room with her black bag over her shoulder.

~With Them~

Sakura looked around the room. It was kind of plain. Light blue walls and light lure bed spread with dark brown dressers. It was a very small room. But what scared her was when she saw the window. It had bars over it. All she could think was why. She put her bag on the boys bed and sat on his dresser gazing out side of his window. Thus had been her first time out of her village. It was raining. She loved to look at it. In her village it was always sunny never dark. It never rained there, she didn't know what it felt like, what it smelled like or how it felt to dance in it. Sakura failed hearing the door open and close.

"Who Are you! And what are you doing in my room!"

"oh! Master Potter. My apologies. I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno. A Haruno Fairy." said the girl with long pink hair while getting off his dresser.

"Master? What? I'm confused. What is a Haruno fairy. Why are you here? "

"Right. Master Potter. I am here because the wheel of fate has put me into your hands."

"What?"

"A Haruno fairy is a rare magical being. We have a wheel of fate and once every 100 years we spin the wheel and whatever fairy young or old is chosen we go to the one we were chosen for. I was chosen for you Harry Potter. I hope you understand this last part well. You and I are inseparable. Where ever you go I go. I am your fairy, and you are my master."

"Ahh. I don't know if I should be happy or angry about this."

"I do not know Master Potter."

"Please don't cal l me Master. Harry is just fine Sakura was it?"

"Yes M- Harry."

"So what do you mean by inseparable?"

"I mean unless with out a strong charm, one only a great Sorcerer can do and even with that it would only last an hour or so, if you ever leave a room without me I will automatically be transferred to where you are, and if you and are separated without a charm for a long time we will both feel pain. My pain is your, your pain is my pain, than eventuality I will die."

"I thought you said that you would automatically be transferred to me? Don't Haruno fairies know anything about privacy?"

"But if im put into a grave yard before I have been transferred I will not transfer at all. Its something about graveyards and us fairies I just cant remember what it was. Oh please. We know a lot about privacy it just work's that way because we are here to protect our wizard or witch, and its not like I chose to be here." Sakura said dropping the act of a good fairy. She was tired and this last question was very rude.

"Sorry didn't mean to be rude. But I just cant have a fairy."

"Why? Please don't say that. It hurts my feelings."

"Well Piper right know I couldn't care about your feelings I have to get ready for Hogwarts."

"Ahh so you go there. I cant wait to see it." Harry was packing his belongings.

"I don't-" Sakura had shoved her black bag in his face.

"What do you want me to do with that?"

"Unzip the zipper and put my clothes with yours."

"No."

"Why?"

"Your not going."

"Did you not listen to what I said earlier?"

"I did but I think you are lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"You-" Harry was interrupted by a knocking on the window.

"Harry."

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"We have come to save you Harry."

Ron Weasley. Harry's best friend was with his twin older brothers ,Gorge and Fred, they were in a blue flying car. Ron was currently hooking something around the bars on Harry's window. When he was done he drove the car away and the bars came off making a loud noise. Harry's aunt and uncle would for surely herd it and would try get him. After Harry had gotten his trunk in the trunk of the car and handed Gorge his white owl he started getting in the car.

"Harry aren't you forgetting something. Or shall I say someone?"

"Sorry-"

"YOU! GET BACK HERE!" Said his uncle Vernon while pushing Sakura aside and jumping to grab Harry's leg.

"Get off of me!"

"Thought you get away now did you?"

"I said let GO!" Ron stated to drive away and Harry's uncle fell out of the window. Harry's aunt Petunia rushed towards the window shrieking asking if her husband was all right. While Dudley turned to Sakura.

"Well who the bloody hell are you."

"Me? Oh I'm 5 4 3 2 1 and bye." As Sakura said this her and her black bag were transferred.

~With Harry~

"Ron I cant believe you did that."

"They had BARS on your window Harry. How wouldn't of done what I did?"

"I guess your ri-"

"How dare you leave me there! You know I don't really like disappearing than reappearing all over again." Scowled Sakura. She was transferred into the middle back sit between Fred and Gorge.

"Wow. You see this Fred?"

"Yes I do Gorge."

"What's a pretty popin princess like your self doing out hear?" Said Fred.

"Yes." Agreed Gorge.

"You see Harry this is what happens when you leave me behind."

"Whoa. Whoa Whoa. Harry who is this girl. And why did she magically pop up like a daisy?"

"She's _" Sakura cut him off.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Of the-"

"Haruno fairies! Wow Harry you got yourself a little trinket." Said Gorge.

"How did you?"

"You learn about them in second year."

"Oh."

"What's with the peculiar hair?"

"Peculiar? My hair?"

"yes. Were you a blonde before?"

"No my hair is pink why would you say its blonde?"

"No ones hair is pink."

"Well, boy, you have got a lot to learn." Ron kept quit and made or drove his way to his house.

So how do like my Chappie?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Harry Potter was a very lonely child till he turned 11, when he was asked to attend to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizarding. During his second year when he was at his aunt and uncles house he was interrupted by a fairy. Not just any fairy but one of the great Ruskin fairies, now you see, Ruskin fairies are a very rare magical being, since they are rare only great Witches or Wizards get assigned a Ruskin fairy and once you get assigned to one you can never get rid of them. That's where our story begins.

RECAP:"Ron I cant believe you did that."

"They had BARS on your window Harry. How wouldn't of done what I did?"

"I guess your ri-"

"How dare you leave me there! You know I don't really like disappearing than reappearing all over again." Scowled Sakura. She was transferred into the middle back sit between Fred and Gorge.

"Wow. You see this Fred?"

"Yes I do Gorge."

"What's a pretty popin princess like your self doing out hear?" Said Fred.

"Yes." Agreed Gorge.

"You see Harry this is what happens when you leave me behind."

"Whoa. Whoa, Whoa. Harry who is this girl. And why did she magically pop up like a daisy?"

"She's _" Sakura cut him off.

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Of the-"

"Haruno fairies! Wow Harry you got yourself a little trinket." Said Gorge.

"How did you?"

"You learn about them in second year."

"Oh."

"What's with the peculiar hair?"

"Peculiar? My hair?"

"yes. Were you a blonde before?"

"No my hair is pink why would you say its blonde?"

"No ones hair is pink."

"Well, boy, you have got a lot to learn." Ron kept quit and made or drove his way to his house.

END OF RECAP:

**CHAPTER TWO**

When they arrived at Ron's house Sakura was already getting car sick.

"I don't know how you guys can do this. I feel really sick." Muttered Sakura.

"Put your head between your legs you'll feel better in no time. Right Fred?"

"Right Gorge."

Sakura did as instructed, and she did feel better. Though it could have been because they had just landed the car. She didn't know which was which but she was glad.

"Harry, what are we doing here?" Asked Sakura. She was looking at the crooked house. But at the same time felt a homey feeling.

"Be quite girl our mom doesn't know we left and if she finds out we are dead." Said Ron.

"Oh. Sorry." Whispered Sakura.

Ron, Fred, Gorge, Harry, and Sakura were all sneaking through the back door that was until the light switched on and Mrs. Weasley was the one who turned them.

"Beds empty! No Note! Car gone! Out for a midnight stroll? Hmmm?"

"Mum you don't understand they were torturing him. There were BARS on his window!"

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window Ron Weasley! Of course I don't blame you Harry. Well come on breakfast is ready."

"Morning Weasley's."

"Morning Dad." They said in union.

"What a night nine raids nine."

"Raids?" Asked Sakura.

"Oh dear he's obsessed with muggles."

"Muggles."

"Oh dear I juts noticed you. Who might you be?"

"Oh im Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Wow. A Haruno fairy I presume?"

"Yes."

"What lovely hair and eyes for a fairy I herd they were dark ,dark creatures."

"We are not evil."

"Oh I Know that dear I meant the way you dress and look."

"Well yes but I was always odd."

"I see."

"And who might you be?" Said Mr. Weasley towards Harry.

"Oh sorry sir. Im Harry Potter."

"Good Lord are you really?"

"Yes."

"Well when did he get here."

"Your sons took that cars off yours last night all the way to Surry and back."

"Did you really how did it go?"

"It was-" Mrs. Weasley had hit Mr. Weasley over the head.

"I mean that was very bad boys very bad." "So Harry tell me what is the function of a rubber duck?"

~Owl~

"That must be Harold with the post." A brown owl came flying into the window and dropped the letter on the table.

"Look they sent Harry's as well." Said Percy Ron's older brother.

"Dumbledore must know you're here Harry." Said Mr. Weasley.

"I guess."

"All this stuff isn't going o be cheap mom. We each need a spell book" Said Fred nervously.

"We'll make it boys."

"Where do we get this stuff?" Asked the very quite Piper.

"Diagon Alley." All the Weasley's Harry, and Sakura went to get ready. Though Sakura was already ready since she didn't have a robe she could wear. But Ginny, Fred, Gorge, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley , Ron and Percy all changed into their Hogwarts robes.(Well except the parents)

They were all standing by a giant fireplace.

"your first Harry." (from now on its going to be Mrs. W and Mr. W Because its getting annoying typing it all the time.) said Mrs. W while getting out a plant pot full of ash.

"Harry's never used Flue powder mum."

"You best go first to show him Ron."

"Okay. Ron got into the fireplace grabbed a handful of powder and yelled Diagon Alley. He threw down the ash and disappeared in a blast of green fire. Harry's face showed fear.

"Its quite easy dear don't be afraid. Come on." said Mrs. W. Harry walked into the fireplace and grabbed his handful of flue powder.

"That's it very good. Now don't forget to speak very, very clearly." Said Mrs. W.

"Harry! Don't you Dare! Not without me!" Screamed Sakura.

Harry said Diagon ally. And burst with green flames.

"ooooo. This is so annoying." Said Sakura as she disappeared.

"What did he say?" Asked Mrs. W.

"Diagonally." replied Mr. W.

"Thought so."

~With Harry~

Harry and gilded out of a dark fire in a dark shop. It was a old dark magic shop. He got up and looked around. But what caught his eye was a mummified hand. He grabbed it and it grabbed scaring Harry. But also getting Harry to acknowledge that Malfoy Draco and his father were coming into that store. Harry his in a mummy torture casket looking through the eyes hole and straining his ears to listen to what they were saying. All he could hear was:

"Don't touch anything Draco." Said Lucius. Draco's father.

"Yes father." Said the boy with white blonde short hair slicked to the back of his head with ice blue eyes and pale skin. Giving him a suave look. The boys father turned an started conversating with the sells man. At that time Sakura had appeared behind a giant box. She came around the box to come face to face with Draco.

"Oh. Im sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"A lady should never be sorry. It should always be a mans fault. So im sorry."

"Heh. What a gentle men. Im Sakura."

"Is there a last name?"

"Maybe if you tell me yours."

"He he im Draco. Malfoy Draco."

"Haruno. And let me guess you're a Slytherin at Hogwarts."

"How did you know?"

"One, your robes, two all Malfoy's are Slytherin which concludes to you going to Hogwarts since that's where the Salazar Slytherin was."

"Do you go? To Hogwarts I mean."

"Yes. I just transferred. Im a second year. You?"

"Guess Ill see you around than?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Hehe. Well I do hope to see you around. But I think you should leave your father is staring us down, and I must I hate being stared at. So ill see you."

"Yea see you." Said Malfoy truing his back and leaving,. And if there was one thing Harry did hear it was there conversation.

"You should talk to him. Sakura he's bad news."

"Boo hoo. He's nice to me."

"He's a coward."

"How."

"He would leave you to a troll in a heartbeat."

"Your just jealous."

"Yea of the stupid girl and the idiotic boy. Im real jealous." Said Harry while walking out of the store. Sakura immediately followed.

"Harry! Im sorry." She called after him.

"You should be. Why would I have a reason to lie to you?"

"For the same reason I would lie to you."

"You just appeared in my room how was I suppose to know?"

"Its called trust."

"Which it seems neither of us have."

"Your right." She said stopping Harry not hearing foot steps behind him stopped to.

"Why don't we start over?" She suggested.

"Agreed."

"okay than I have to say before we do start over. I lied to you about the whole fairy things I said. I honestly don't have a clue what us fairies can or cant do. I know we can do magic but you see I don't know anything about us being separated. It seems that if you leave without me I will be by your side in a instant. But I don't know anything about me leaving you, maybe I can leave you and not be thrown back."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Hi. Im Sakura Haruno. Im am of now your fairy. Your protection."

"Hello. Im Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter."

"Just Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"Nice to meet you Sakura."

"Well Harry I do think we should get out of here." Sakura said while looking at all the peoples rude stares.

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Hagrid?"

"What you doing down here. Don't wanna be wondering here. People will think your up to no good."

"I- Hagrid what are you doing here?"

"Just getting something for my well. I cant really tell you."

"Harry.?" Said a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes wearing a Gryffindor robe like Harry.

"Hermione?"

"Where have you been? We've all been worrying."

"Sorry."

"Who have you got here Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"OH me? Im Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"A Fairy. Harry you got yourself a fairy how?"

"You know about them?"

"I know of them but not about them."

"I like this girl already." Said Sakura.

"Why do you have pink hair? And green eyes. that's odd for a Haruno fairy they usually-"

"Have dark hair, dark eyes, wear dark clothing. I know, I know. Im different? What's all the commotion here for."

"Come ill show you." Said Hermione.

Hermione took Harry and Sakura from Hagrid. And bright them into the library where the huge commotion was. Sakura's big bright emerald eyes widened at what she saw she was amazed she never seen anything like it before. Their were books every where she looked. Their were even books stacked on each other but in a crocked way. Sakura glanced at what all the people were crowded around.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"Gilderoy Lockhart." Said Hermione.

"Who's he?"

"What? Are you kidding. He's the great wizard who wrote his autobiography 'About Me' Quite amazing actually."

"Oh. Right."

Harry went straight to the front looking for Mrs. Weasley. When he did he basically saw her drooling over him.

He was tall with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore an oldies style tan suit with a tan trench coat. There was a man who work for the Daily Profit and was taking pictures.

"Is that Harry Potter?" Asked Lockhart.

"HARRY POTTER?" Said the Daily Profit man. He turned aground and grabbed Harry by the shirt and threw him by Lockhart getting some pictures. Lockhart went on about something about Harry getting all his books for free. Harry didn't really seem to care. What he had his eyes on was something pink and something white.

~With Sakura. Sakura POV~

I watched as Harry went into the crowd of people but after that I couldn't see him he was just a blur. Hermione went after him than I heard a man yell HARRY POTTER I was now over curious I needed to know. But as I was walking forward a hand caught me.

"Fancy meeting you here. Sakura was it?" Sakura turned to the voice she heard earlier today.

"Mr. Malfoy. It is fancy meeting you here. You wouldn't have been following me now would you?"

"Ha-ha Or you following me now. But no I had to get my school books."

"Ahh I see. And where is your father? Is hiding while staring at us?"

"You really don't like to be stared at do you."

"No. With my pink and green eyes I was stared at a lot when I was a kid. So it bothers me now."

"Oh I see. So hey I was wondering I-" Draco was interrupted by Mr. Harry Potter himself.

"She's not interested Malfoy."

"Who asked you Potter?"

"Now, now. Boys lets not get into a quarrel."

"Stay out of this Sakura."

"Don't tell her what to do Potter."

"She's my f-" Sakura slapped her hand over his mouth an whispered in his ear.

"Be wise how you tell about me." She than pushed herself off him.

"She's your what Potter?"

"She's my friend."

"And she's not mine?"

Piper was thinking about what she told Harry._ 'I lied to you about the whole fairy things I said. I honestly don't have a clue what us fairies can or cant do. I know we can do magic but you see I don't know anything about us being separated. It seems that if you leave without me I will be by your side in a instant. But I don't know anything about me leaving you, maybe I can leave you and not be thrown back.' . _Sakura turned away from the boys in her own mind. Just thinking of getting away. She took a couple of steps forward. Seeing as she was know 2 feet away from them she kept her pace making her way to where her gut was taking her. Before Sakura realized anything she was in a wand store. She looked around to see a plain wood counter and rows of boxes of wands behind it. It was like a library of wands she was amazed once again. Sakura stepped foreword and rang the bell on the counter. A old man with long gray hair that had a slight curl and was very frizzy.

"How may I help you young lady?"

"I don't know. I simply ended up here."

"Hmm. I see. Well lets check it out. What's your name."

"Sakura Haruno sir."

"A fairy. I got exactly what you need." The old man went to the last row and all the way down until he reached a small door.

"I haven't had a fairy in over three centuries." He called. He came back with a dark green box that was very dusty and opened it.

"Wow. that's amazing." She said while grabbing the wand. It was clear crystal.

"Im afraid I might break it though."

"No its unbreakable. A powerful fairy put a spell on it so it wouldn't break." He looked at Sakura.

"Yes?"

"Well give it a wave."

"Oh. Right." Sakura gave it a wave and a single black rose appeared.

"Well, it seems you found your wand."

"My wand? Oh no. Sorry."

"Why?"

"I can not pay for this."

"Im giving it to you. Its not everyday you get to meet a Haruno fairy."

"Thank you." Sakura felt weird and saw that her feet were disappearing.

"Not again. Well bye." She said before she was completely gone.

ANOTHER CHAPPIE? U LIKE? OR U DON'T LIKE? TELL ME.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Harry Potter was a very lonely child till he turned 11, when he was asked to attend to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizarding. During his second year when he was at his aunt and uncles house he was interrupted by a fairy. Not just any fairy but one of the great Ruskin fairies, now you see, Ruskin fairies are a very rare magical being, since they are rare only great Witches or Wizards get assigned a Ruskin fairy and once you get assigned to one you can never get rid of them. That's where our story begins.

RECAP:

Piper was thinking about what she told Harry._ 'I lied to you about the whole fairy things I said. I honestly don't have a clue what us fairies can or cant do. I know we can do magic but you see I don't know anything about us being separated. It seems that if you leave without me I will be by your side in a instant. But I don't know anything about me leaving you, maybe I can leave you and not be thrown back.' . _Sakura turned away from the boys in her own mind. Just thinking of getting away. She took a couple of steps forward. Seeing as she was know 2 feet away from them she kept her pace making her way to where her gut was taking her. Before Sakura realized anything she was in a wand store. She looked around to see a plain wood counter and rows of boxes of wands behind it. It was like a library of wands she was amazed once again. Sakura stepped foreword and rang the bell on the counter. A old man with long gray hair that had a slight curl and was very frizzy.

"How may I help you young lady?"

"I don't know. I simply ended up here."

"Hmm. I see. Well lets check it out. What's your name."

"Sakura Haruno sir."

"A fairy. I got exactly what you need." The old man went to the last row and all the way down until he reached a small door.

"I haven't had a fairy in over three centuries." He called. He came back with a dark green box that was very dusty and opened it.

"Wow. that's amazing." She said while grabbing the wand. It was clear crystal.

"Im afraid I might break it though."

"No its unbreakable. A powerful fairy put a spell on it so it wouldn't break." He looked at Sakura.

"Yes?"

"Well give it a wave."

"Oh. Right." Sakura gave it a wave and a single black rose appeared.

"Well, it seems you found your wand."

"My wand? Oh no. Sorry."

"Why?"

"I can not pay for this."

"Im giving it to you. Its not everyday you get to meet a Haruno fairy."

"Thank you." Sakura felt weird and saw that her feet were disappearing.

"Not again. Well bye." She said before she was completely gone.

END OF RECAP:

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sakura had appeared before Harry.

"Where did you go? HOW?"

"Don't know. I just stared walking an than I ended up in a wand store than he gave me this wand and yea."

"Leave again."

"Oka." Sakura tried to walked away but couldn't. It was like there was a wall.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I cant. It wont let me."

"What do you mean it wont let you? It did before."

"I don't know Harry, I -I wasn't paying attention before. Im sorry."

"Its okay." Harry noticed the shine of something in Sakura hand.

"What's that Sakura?"

"Oh-Oh this is umm… well it's a wand. I don't know how I got to the wand store but I did and than a man came and asked me how I was. Than he gave me a wand. He knew I was a fairy. It was quite amazing." Sakura said as she admired her wand.

"Sakura I think we should be going. The train leaves in a couple of hours."

"Okay." Sakura and Harry Left the small walkway and went back to find the Weasley's. When they all went to get their bags and head towards the train.

~On The Train~ (Sorry I didn't do the whole car thing. Its just to much excitement for me. lol)

"This ones not full Harry." Sakura said while standing in front of the door.

"Than take it before it is Sakura." Sakura just looked at Harry and flipped her hair in his face.

"Humph!" Said Sakura as she went in the room. She took the sit next to the window. She gazed out the window looking at the snow that was falling. She had still yet to feel or smell any of the elements. Harry to the seat across from her and Hermione took the one right next to her and Ron right next to Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione got in a heated conversation about something. Sakura couldn't really hear them she was so focused on the outside. It was so different than the Diagon Alley. She watched as the snow covered tress blurred past her eyes. And she watch how the frozen water crystallized onto the bare braches. It was beautiful but for some reason it made her feel sad. She was in such a trance she didn't notice that Ron and Hermione had left to changed and that Harry was starring at her.

"Sakura?" Sakura couldn't hear him.

"Sakura?" he asked while tapping her foot. She looked at him.

"Yes Harry."

"What are you starring at?"

"The outside of course. What else would I be starring at?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes Harry?"

"When Ron and Hermione get back you must change. You kind of stink."

"You don't smell to well yourself!"

"But im not a girl."

"Why You!" Sakura said while jumping on Harry. She put his head under her arm.

"How's it now Potter." Harry was struggling to get out.

"Get off." He said while pulling his wand out. He started beating her with it. She let go and stared at him.

"If your going to be this way Potter I think I might leave."

"You cant."

"Correction. I have figured it out! I can leave we are still technically on the same train. Before when I tried to leave I was NOT mad at you. But now I am!" Sakura said while grabbing her bag and stomping out of the room. She ran into Hermione and Ron on her way out.

"See you around."

"where are you going? Asked Hermione.

"Ask him!" She said while pointing at Harry and stomping off towards the bathroom. She knocked to make sure no one was in there checked the door knob to see if it was occupied. When she knew nobody was in there she opened the door and locked it behind her. It was a small bathroom. But it was literally a bathroom. It had a stand in shower in the corner a sink a mirror and a toilet. Sakura dropped her bag by the sink an looked in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was astray in eve possible known way to man, her eyes had bags under them and her clothes were dirty.

She decided to take a shower seeing as the comment Harry made seemed to be true. Sakura searched through her bag looking for her passion fruit scented shampoo and conditioner, tooth paste, tooth brush, hair brush, and hairdryer. When she found them all her clothes were spiraled out on the ground but since it was like that she had no trouble finding the clothes she was going to wear. Sakura picked out dark blue skinny jeans outlined in a light blue, her light purple flats, black and light purple belt and her light purple elbow sleeved shirt. She folded the clothes she was going to wear and put them on top of the sink. She than picked up the mess of clothes n the ground and stuffed them back into her bag along with the clothes she was wearing. She kicked her bag next to the sink and placed al her showering essentials in the shower and turned it on waiting for a semi hot temperature.

An hour and 45 minutes later she cam out of the bath room wearing the clothes he picked out and had her hair in a side pony tail.

Sakura looked around and about at the rooms. Seeing if she could find one that she liked. When she passed upon Draco Malfoy's she opened the door.

"Cant you see we are having a conversation?" Draco said before looking up.

"Oh im so sorry Mr. Malfoy." Sakura said. Draco looked up.

"Oh its you Sakura."

"Yes. You have room for one more?"

"Yes. Parvati was just leaving weren't you?" Said Draco while looking at a girl while black eyes and hair and a very pale face, that looked like a mug dogs face.

"NO I wasn't."

"Well now you are. Get out."

"Oh no, if there's no room I can go somewhere else."

"I think that's what you should do." Said Parvati.

"Okay well I'll just see you later Draco."

"Yea. Bye Sakura and sorry for my rude FREIND." Draco said while making sure Sakura herd him say friend.

Sakura just sighed and headed back to the room Harry was in.

"Im back." Sakura said as she stepped in the room.

"Where were you?" Asked Hermione.

"Shower. Someone said I stunk when he smells like crap." She said looking at Harry.

"I sorry Sakura."

"You better be." Sakura took her seat next to Harry and waited for the train to come to Hogwarts.

~At The School.~

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sakura all got of the train Hagrid came up to them.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione."

"Hello Hagrid." They all said in union.

"Harry Dumbledore wishes to see you immediately," Harry looked at Sakura.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing. Come on. Meet up with you later Ron Hermione."

"Bye."

"Bye." said Sakura. Only Hermione said bye back and they left with the rest of the student body.

"Ron doesn't seem to like me very much."

"He just needs to get to know you."

"Doesn't everybody." Sakura whispered to her self while following Harry to Dumbledore's office.

When they arrived at the statue Griffin, Professor McGonagall stood awaiting them.

"Mr. Potter. Dumbledore's been waiting for you. Lemon Sherbet." The Griffin statue started twisting up leaving a spiral staircase behind it. Harry began up them and Sakura followed his movements. While waving bye to Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter, aren't you lucky you have found you a funny Fairy." She whispered to herself.

When Harry and Sakura got to the top of the staircase and into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Wow Harry its huge."

"More like amazing right."

"Yea.

"Harry. Miss Haruno."

"Professor Dumbledore."

"How do you know my name?"

"Know more than your name child. You are Sakura Haruno the odd one of her population, 12 years old. Birthday March 28, favorite color red, though you prefer lots of greens. Your fairies leader had contacted me. She also sent some bags of things you forgot to pack. Oh and your and Mr. potters new room is in the Gryffindor dorms. Percy will show you. Miss Haruno im glad to say that you will be the first one to try out our new uniform. If we get good results on it everyone will have the same uniform. Unfortunately this change will only be for the girls. You may go." Harry was leaving, but Sakura stood still.

"Who all knows?" She said.

"Excuse me?" Said Dumbledore.

"Who all knows im a fairy?"

"They will all find out when you learn about them in Professor McGonagall class."

" Oh well Alright than. And could you well um..kind of zap my bags in my room?"

"Ha-ha of course."

"Awesome. I guess ill be taking these and leave." Sakura said while grabbing her new uniform and headed down with Harry. On the way to the main room with the bewitched roof they stopped at the bathrooms so Sakura could change. When they arrived there all eyes were on Sakura and Harry as they walked down the ales to greet there friends.

END OF CHAPPIE U LIKE?


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Harry Potter was a very lonely child till he turned 11 when he was asked to attend to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizarding. During his second year when he was at his aunt and uncles house he was interrupted by a fairy. Not just any fairy but one of the great Ruskin fairies, now you see, Ruskin fairies are a very rare magical being, since they are rare only great Witches or Wizards get assigned a Ruskin fairy and once you get assigned to one you can never get rid of them. That's where our story begins.

RECAP:

Harry. Miss Haruno."

"Professor Dumbledore."

"How do you know my name?"

"Know more than your name child. You are Sakura Haruno the odd one of her population, 12 years old. Birthday March 28, favorite color red, though you prefer lots of greens. Your fairies leader had contacted me. She also sent some bags of things you forgot to pack. Oh and your and Mr. potters new room is in the Gryffindor dorms. Percy will show you. Miss Haruno im glad to say that you will be the first one to try out our new uniform. If we get good results on it everyone will have the same uniform. Unfortunately this change will only be for the girls. You may go." Harry was leaving, but Sakura stood still.

"Who all knows?" She said.

"Excuse me?" Said Dumbledore.

"Who all knows im a fairy?"

"They will all find out when you learn about them in Professor McGonagall class."

" Oh well Alright than. And could you well um..kind of zap my bags in my room?"

"Ha-ha of course."

"Awesome. I guess ill be taking these and leave." Sakura said while grabbing her new uniform and headed down with Harry. On the way to the main room with the bewitched roof they stopped at the bathrooms so Sakura could change. When they arrived there all eyes were on Sakura and Harry as they walked down the ales to greet there friends.

END OF RECAP:

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**(PICTURE OF THE UNIFORM IS ON MY PAGE)**

As Sakura walked down the halls she hers little whispers of "who is that girl" "why is her hair pink?" "its definitely died and her eyes are so not that color she's so fake." this did not bother Sakura at all she was always the odd one in a bunch. The only good thing was that some people complimented her uniform. Its under shirt was grey and her tie was striped yellow and red the jacket was all black and its thread was bright red and the Gryffindor house hold crest was sewn on the left breast. The skirt went to her mid thigh and was all black and the thigh high socks were striped with yellow and red with black dress shoes. Sakura followed Harry to his and Ron's usually place at the Gryffindor table and waited for the new students to be assigned to their house.

"Who's miss double bubble?" Said

"Sakura Ha- Owww" Sakura had just punched Ron in the arm.

"I 'm Sakura just Sakura. Nice to meet you…?"

"Shamus"

Sakura and the kids around her just ignored the new people who joined whatever house but made sure to clap when they needed to. They just talked and talked until was time to go to the house dormitories.

Harry and Sakura along with Ron and Hermione all traveled in the back of the group. It was strange at how all the people in front of them just sort of disappeared from them. Some went right some went left but most went forward and into the dorms. All that were left was Ron, Hermione, Harry, Sakura and Percy.

"Your dorms are a little different." Percy said to the four of them.

"Wait, Wait, all four of us not just Harry and I?" Asked Sakura.

"No Dumbledore thought it be more comfortable if all of you shared the same dorm."

"Oh way cool." Said Sakura.

"Cool?" Asked Harry.

"Its American. I guess I should be saying smashing."

"Not if you want to be popular." Said Hermione.

"Oh. Hehe my bad."

"Sorry to break up your chit chat but your dorm is located in the fireplace. You simply walk up to it pull your wand and recite the spell _Highlight Berny Brookie Door_. And a door shall appear." Percy said while turning his back to leave.

"Awesome. Im defiantly going to like it here." Sakura said.

"Yea. Right, lets just get this over with my arms are tried." Ron complained.

Harry was about to pull his wand out put Sakura stopped him.

"Let me." She said while pulling out her crystal clear wand.

"_Highlight Berny Brookie Door._" She said in a clear yet powerful voice.

A door out of nowhere appeared right in front of them with leaves covered around its edges.

"Wonder why it doesn't burn?" Ron asked Hermione.

"honestly Ron we have been attending school here for a year you should know by now that anything can happen." She said while walking past Ron grabbing Sakura and heading to their new dorm.

**TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY**

"Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA!"

"WHAT!"

"get up we are going to be late for class."

"Whatever."

"NOW!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione had already left.

"Fine!!"

Sakura got up grabbed her new uniform and threw it on and quickly pull her in in a high pony tail. Five minutes and she was ready.

"Come on Harry we are going to be late" she said while walking past him.

"You don't even know where your going!"

"Than come on and show me."

Harry and Sakura came running into the class room. They had interrupted Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Harry and weird girl, nice for you to join us please grab a seat." the class went into a low laugh.

"Weird?!" Sakura said.

"Wh-" Harry put his hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Don't get us into any trouble." He murmured.

"B-"

"Sit down Sakura."

"Fine." Harry and Sakura took the last two seats in the front and tuned in to what the class was learning.

"Now that it seems everyone has arrived to class we will begin our lesson." Gilderoy Lockhart walked down from his office to the front of the class.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Me, Gilderoy Lockhart Order of Merlin, first class honorably member of the Dark force defense Lead, and five times winner of witch weekly's most charming smiles award. But I don't talk about that, I didn't get rid of the Bandit Banshee by smiling at him. Umahaim…..Now be warned its my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kinds."

There was what seemed to be a cage that was covered with a red velvet cloth shaking on the table in front of professor Lockhart.

"You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room."

Sakura looked over to her left to see that Ron and Harry had disturbed looks on their faces, and when she looked to her right she saw Hermione entranced with Lockhart's beauty I guess you could say. Oh yes Sakura knew this was going to be a great year at Hogwarts. The pinkette was thrown out of her own world when Lockhart spoke up once more.

"Know only that no harm will become fore you when I am here, I must ask you not to scream. It may PROVOKE them!" Lockhart pulled the cloth over from the cage and a low mummer of giggles erupted. One boy in Harry dorm and year spoke up.

"Cornish Pixies?" Said the brunette.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockhart corrected him.

"Ahahaha." The class roared with laughter.

"Laugh if you want Mr. Seamus Finnigan, the pixies can be deathly tricky little buggers, Lets see what you make of them." Lockhart had opened the cage all the small bull winged creature's came out in a bunched attacking the class. Meanings of pulling girls hair tugging guys clothes. The class was swinging their books every where. That was until Neville Long bottom a some what chubby boy was caught by pixies being carried to the ceiling of the room by his ears and being hung on the chandler, that's when all the students fled the room and Lockhart.

"I'll leave this to you four." he said before retreating to his office.

"Ahh. Harry get it out of my hair! It Hurts!" Sakura screamed.

"Im trying it wont let go!"

"Immobilous!" Hermione shouted. All the blue creatures were paralyzed floating in the air.

"Ehhum." All four looked up.

"Why's it always happen to me?" Neville Said.

~Time Skip (Later in the day)~

Harry, Sakura, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was walking down one of Hogwarts hallways discussing new tetchiness they need to learn at their practice. Harry was currently speaking to the captain. Oliver wood.

"I devised a whole new Quidditch program over the summer, we need to practice longer, and harder, What? Uh I don't believe it." Oliver and the Gryffindor team ran into the Slytherin team. Sakura was in the back with Ron and Hermione.

"where do you think your going fin?"

"Quidditch practice."

"I booked the Pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy Wood. I have a note."

"I professor Severus Snape here give the Slytherin team the Pitch to train their new seeker. You have seeker, who?"

The boys and girls who were dressed in dark green and silver clothes stepped aside to see Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked ion a surprised tone of voice, a disbelieving one.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year." He said while holding up his black nimbus 2001.

"how did you get those?" Ron and Hermione asked while they made there way to the front of the crowd to be by Harry.

"A gift from Draco's father." Said Fin. (leader of Slytherin Quidditch team.)

"See Weasley unlike some my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in they got in on pure talent." Hermione said with pure confidence.

Draco went up to Hermione." No one asked your opinion, you filthy mug blood."

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy." Ron said while pulling out his very broken wand." Eat slugs!" Ron was thrown back by a disgusting green light.

All the Gryffindor team went to see if he was alright while Malfoy and the others laughed. Sakura stayed behind.

"What you laughing at?" The pinkette yelled at the bleach blonde.

"S-Sakura? Where did you come from?"

"Harry was right, you just a mean sad little ma- CHILD!" She said as she pulled her wand out. "I warn you Malfoy. Do not mess with my friends." Sakura looked at her hand and back at Malfoy, she put her wand down." You're lucky I made friends with you before I knew how rude you really were, or you would be going through far worse pain than Ron and Hermione are going through."

"Ohh im scared. What are you going to do Pinky?"

Sakura turned around so fast you couldn't se her pull her wand out, all you could se was hurt in her eyes.

"Piss off Malfoy." And with no words Malfoy was thrown back by 20 feet.

Sakura walked back to help Harry and Hermione with Ron, since he was throwing up slugs. She just hadn't noticed that her eyes were glowing a neon green.

"What's wrong with her eyes" people whispered.

Sakura just continued following Harry's and Hermione's foot steps. She and Hermione had Ron's upper body while Harry had carried his lower. All the way to Hagrid's.

~At Hagrid's~

The big rigid man with a mountain mans beard came out of his closet with a huge metal bucket.

"This calls for special equipment. Nothing to do except wait till it stops im afraid."

All you could hear was Ron throwing up..slugs…ewwww.

"Better out than in I always say. Who was Ron trying to curse anyway?"

"Malfoy he called Hermione a.. well I don't really know what it is." Harry started.

"Sakura cut in." He called Hermione a mug blood."

"What is a mug blood?" Harry asked.

"A mug blood means someone of dirty blood. Someone who has non magical parents. Someone like me, its not a term someone hears in civilized conversation." Hermione Said.

Sakura continued. "Harry some people like the Malfoy's think there better than everyone else because their pure blood."

"That's horrible."

"It really is." Sakura agreed.

"By the way Sakura. Thanks for sticking me and Ron."

"No problem im quite glad I got to throw him across the court yard he's a jerk anyways."

"Now you agree with me?" Harry said.

"Now Harry, Sakura was it? Is new and my father use to say your not guilty until proven guilty meaning she didn't know Malfoy was bad news. By the way Im Rubeus Hagrid. Nice to meet you Miss?"

" Olay. Sakura Olay. And I totally agree with Hagrid. Your not guilty till proven guilty. Ow" Sakura had all of a sudden got a pain in her head with a flash of what seemed to be an unknown memory.

"Oh nothing just a slight headache."

"As long as you say so."

"This is disgusting." Ron Said.

"And its improper that's not a single witch or wizard today that's not half blood or less, not mention what spell can't our Hermione do."

Hermione just smiled.

~Night, In Lockhart's class room~

"Why are we here Harry. Im bored and Hungry."

"We'll eat later Sakura."

"But Harry-"

"Isn't it fun answering my fan mail.?" Lockhart interrupted as he came down from his office.

"oh just smashing fun." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that Miss Olay. You're the one who threw a student across the court yard. What I don't understand is why are you here Harry?"

"Oh. Just helping a friend out." As Lockhart kept babbling about something Harry turned to Sakura.

"Why did he call you Olay.?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you. Dumbledore made all the teachers believe my name is Sakura Olay. Its just so im not treated differently."

"Shhhh."

"Did you hear that?" Harry said.

Lockhart looked at him.

"Hear what? Oh look at the time you nearly been here for four hours. You must be tired. You may go."

Harry and Sakura got up to leave. When they were in the hallways Harry sped up.

"Harry wait for me!" Sakura shouted.

Harry ran into Ron and Hermione but ran right passed them. Sakura ran passed them too.

"What are you waiting for! Hurry Up. Harry's acting weird."

Sakura, Ron, and Hermione caught up to Harry seeing a pool of blood.

"The chamber of Secrets has been opened..eniemies of the heir beware." Sakura whispered.

"Its written in blood" Hermione said.

"Oh no. Its Fincher's cat. Mrs. Norris" Harry spoke.

All the houses of Hogwarts came into sight seeing four students. Many oh's were herd.

"Enemies of the heir beware? It'll be you mug bloods next." Malfoy said. You could see the pure anger on Sakura's face.

"Piss off Malfoy."

"S-"

"What's going on here? Come on make way, make way. Potter what you..Mrs. Norris?! " Mr. Finch looked at Harry with pure hate in his eyes.

"You murdered my cat. I'll kill you! I"LL KILL YOU!"

"Argus! Argus?" Dumbledore yelled while making his way through the crowd of students. He looked at the wall.

"Everyone will proceed to the dormitories immediately. All except you four." He said pointing at Ron, Hermione. Sakura and Harry. All the students left.

"She's not dead Argus but she has been petrified."

"Ahh Potter so unlucky I wasn't there. I Know the perfect counter cures that could of spared her." Lockhart threw in like he was all and mighty. All the other teachers rolled their eyes.

"But how she has been petrified I can not say." Dumbledore continued.

"Ask him!" Finch said while looking at Harry.

"Its him who's done it! You saw what he wrote on the wall."

"Its not true sir! I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris" Harry said.

"Yea I was with him the whole time!" Sakura piped up.

"Rubbish."

"If I might, Head Master. Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. However I do not recall seeing potter at Dinner."

"Oh that would be my doing you see Miss Olay here Had thrown one of her fellow class mates across the court yard and Harry Decided to do her dentition with her." Lockhart inquired.

All you could see was Sakura looking anywhere but at Dumbledore.

"that's why Ron and I went looking for them professor." Hermione said. "we just found him when he said.."

"That I wasn't hungry! Owe!"

Everyone looked over at Sakura.

"Hehe Sorry it just slipped."

"We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris."

"My cat has been petrified I was some justice!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. AS I understand Madame Sprouts has a healthy growth in mandrakes this year. She will be able to brew a potion to cure Mrs. Norris. In the meantime I strongly recommend caution to everyone. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened." With that's said Dumbledore left and Harry and his friends made their way to their dormitories.

~Next day In Professor McGonagall's Class~

"Attention everyone. Today we will be learning about Haruno fairy's. Haruno Fairy's are not really fairies they are magical beings that died before they were suppose to, and if they ever remember their past fully they will turned back into a person and to have a second chance to live their life, and that is why they are dark creatures, but not dark in mind, but dark in looks, they are basically stuck to their 'Masters' as they say, which is a powerful witch or Wizard, or simply someone lonely, Only when the two learn to get along will they be able to split apart or they can be so sick of each other they can be ripped apart from one another, and simply when one gets mad they walk away, and if they attempt to leave each other the fairy will be transported to their master. Now you see its not that great to have a fairy, if their master gets hurt they will feel its pain times ten -"

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes Mister Weasley?"

"Why do they feel their pain ten times worse?"

"Very good question! You see once you get a fairy your fairy is suppose to protect you and their punishment is the pain their master feels times ten."

"oh."

"But you see class a Haruno fairy can not be placed in a graveyard that is their one and only weakness. Once a Haruno fairy steps into a grave yard it is useless, they are in pain. They feel pain, all the pain around them. They can see and feel so many people grieving. The only reason why it only happens in a graveyard is because that's where all ghosts moan about how they died and there are so many a fairy's shield crashes and they hear all the grieving and crying and horror to where it kills them slowly. If you leave your fairy in a graveyard for more than five hours its dead. And something about graveyard dirt hurts them too and it makes them unable to be transported to their master. "

Hermione raised her hand up.

"Professor..this had nothing to do with the lesson but..what exactly is the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Oh. Very well you ought to know that Hogwarts is not safe. The Chamber of Secrets is a chamber the heir of Salazar Slytherin came upon. It is said that it hold a great beast., and that the heir of Slytherin controls it, but a very long time ago he released it and it killed many students. (A/N I not know if this is right my movie skipped at this part so yea. Sorry)

As class ended everyone thought about how everything had happened so far. They were on their way to the Library.

"I think Malfoy's behind this." the very feisty green eyed girl said.

"I agree with Sakura. I have already thought of a plan to make sure its him." Hermione said.

"what is it?"

"Harry and Ron will turn into Crab and Goyle while me and Sakura will turn into Parvati and one of her friends im not to sue what her name is."

"With.."

"Here it is." Hermione said while pulling out a fat brown book labeled 'Monster Potent Potions'

"With what Hermione?" Ron asked.

"With the poly juice potion but I've never seen a more complicated potion before it takes a month to brew. And we need to get a hair of each person."

~After Quidditch match~ (sorry I need to buy a new Harry potter L)

Harry was raced to the Hospital wing of the school on account he had no bones in his right hand.

"Thanks a lot Harry."

"I-im sorry Sakura. Hey at least we feel no pain right now." he whispered.

"Make way, Make way."

"eeeuuww."

"Oh hush Malfoy stop making such a fuss you may go. I can mend bones in a heartbeat. But growing them!"

"you will be able to right?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh I'll be able to certainly. But it will be painful your in for a ruff night Potter." The nurse said while handing Harry a glass full of clear liquid.

"It awful!"

"Well what were you expecting, Pumpkin juice?"

~Time Skip later that Night.~

"Harry I swear im going to kill you!" Sakura moaned.

"Im not likening it either!"

"Mine hurts worse you idiot!"

"Oh yea." _Kill, Kill, kill.._

"Harry what is that."

"I'll tell you later."

"Harry I can feel you all disturbed just tell…"

"Sakura?" Harry looked over at the next bed to see Sakura past out.

"I better get some sleep to."

END! I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONG PLZ REVIEW. OH NAD IF YOU HADNT GUESSED MY COMPUTER WORKS AND I GOT I BACK YEA!!!(HAPPY DANCE)


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Harry Potter was a very lonely child till he turned 11 when he was asked to attend to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizarding. During his second year when he was at his aunt and uncles house he was interrupted by a fairy. Not just any fairy but one of the great Ruskin fairies, now you see, Ruskin fairies are a very rare magical being, since they are rare only great Witches or Wizards get assigned a Ruskin fairy and once you get assigned to one you can never get rid of them. That's where our story begins.

**.I PROMISE THE PICTURE IS NOW UP!!!!! CHECK MY PROFILE!!!**

**RECAP:**

"Harry I swear im going to kill you!" Sakura moaned.

"Im not likening it either!"

"Mine hurts worse you idiot!"

"Oh yea." _Kill, Kill, kill.._

"Harry what is that."

"I'll tell you later."

"Harry I can feel you all disturbed just tell…"

"Sakura?" Harry looked over at the next bed to see Sakura past out.

"I better get some sleep to."

**END OF RECAP:**

**Chapter 5**

Before Harry fell asleep he had heard someone come in and say "The chamber of secrets has been opened again.

NEXT AFTERNOON

"Again? You mean The Chamber Of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione said after Harry told her, Ron, and Sakura what he had heard last night.

"Of course! Don't you see, Lucius Malfoy must of opened it when he went to school here, and now he's taught Draco how to do it." Ron said.

"Maybe but we have to wait for the Poly Juice Potion to know for sure." Hermione said.

"Enlighten me, why are we brewing the potion in the day light in a girls bathroom." Ron complained.

" No one ever comes in here." Hermione replied.

"Why?"

"Moaning Myrtle."

"Who?"

"Moaning Myrtle!"

Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

"im Moaning Myrtle!" Said a loud, slightly se through girl with dark bangs that went across her forehead and two pig tail and round glasses like Harry's to pull off the nerdy girl look.

"I wouldn't expect you to know me! No one ever talks about ugly, moping, miserable, Moaning Myrtle. Ahhhhhh!" Continued Myrtle till she disappeared into a toilet bowl.(um..ewwww!)

"She's a little sensitive." Hermione said.

"And weird." Said the weirdly quite Sakura.

ASSEMBLY

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions for full details, see my published works. " Lockhart was talking to the crowd of second year students. Harry wasn't really listing just dozing off into his own world until the boy next to him spoke up.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hufflepuff. "

"Nice to meet you im-" Harry was cut off by the boy.

"I know who you are. We all do. Even us Muggle-borns." The finch boy said.

"Ahah how funny!" Sakura pushed into their conversation. "Hi, Im Sakura. Gryffindor." She said while giving out a peace sign.

"Riight. Well we better listen to Lockhart it seems like he's going to say something important." the finch boy replied while turning away from Sakura. All you could see was her eye twitching and Harry chuckling.

"Shut up Harry!" Sakura hissed and for surely Harry was quite. Harry and Sakura put their full attention on Lockhart.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear! " Lockhart says as he and Professor Snape bow to each other and walk ten steps from each other and turn around and get into fighting positions.

"What's the fun in that?" Ron said and Hermione chuckled.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course. "

"I wouldn't bet on that." Harry said.

"Me neither Professor Snape is a testy one." Sakura replied.

"Testy?" Sakura had another pain in her head along with a picture that told a story. She didn't let it show.

"Yea..I don't know where that came ." She said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"One-two-three -"

"Expelliarmus! " Professor Snape yelled as a bright flashy scarlet light came running from his wand. It had thrown Lockhart across the stands and into the wall behind him.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"I do hope he's not." Sakura said.

"Agreed." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." AS he had said this you could see Hermione give him his wand back with a slight blush on her face.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy.-" Lockhart was interrupted.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." Snape hissed out.

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Weasley, Sakura, how about you?" Lockhart spoke.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending pinky to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy, perhaps."

"ARRHG! My names SAKURA! Not PINKY!" She screamed. Than added in a normal voice.

"Please I would be sending that rat of yours to the Hospital wing."

"hmm Would you prefer me to call you fairy, instead?" Malfoy countered from her rude outburst. This mad Sakura go pale. She didn't want anybody to know she was a fairy. Before she knew it all eyes were on her.

"What? Im a fairy. So what. " She could hear many murmurs about why she looked weird and why her eyes glowed. At this point Sakura didn't care she was sick and tired! Just when she was about to say something Harry stepped in.

" I'll challenge Malfoy."

"Fine with me Potter." And as that was said the boys made their way up the stone stairs of each of there ends and took their fighting stances.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish." They turned and walked ten paces from each other. Than they turned around to face each other.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent -- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two -" Lockhart was cut of from the spell Malfoy threw at Harry knocking him off his feet. Harry threw his own at Malfoy after this.

"Rictusempra!" A white light throw Malfoy across the stage in a turning manner with a double kapow!He comes up wheezing.

" I said disarm only! " Lockhart yelled.

"Serpensortia!" Harry was shocked by the king cobra that stood before him. He could see Snape smile with amusement.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you. " Snape Said as he rolled up the sleeves to his rope.

"Allow Me!" Lockhart swings his wand and disaster strikes again as the cobra was just thrown into the air and fall the ground by the Finch boys face. Harry calmly walked towards the snake and Spoke.

"Leave him alone!." The snake looks at him than at The Finch boy.

"LEAVE HIM!" The snake turns and leaves but with hesitation as it looked Justin right in the eye.

Harry turned to give Justin his hand after Snape took care of the snake.

"What do you think your playing at?"

"What are you talking about he just saved your life!" Sakura screamed at him as he left with a terrified look on his face. Everyone was looking at Harry shocked written across their faces. Everyone except Sakura, she had a confused look on her face.

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

"You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us? " Ron asked as the entered the common room.

"Im a what? - He's a what?" Sakura and Harry asked at the same time.

"You -um he- can talk to snakes." Hermione tried to answer both their questions at the same time.

"I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it. "

"The fat one with no manners?" Sakura asked. (A/N okay don't take the fat thing personally, im fat too. Well im chubby I guess ahaha people same im cute and got me some curves. Ahaha well back the story.)

"I suppose he will one day grow out of it but yes the fat one." Harry said.

"Back to the important conversation." Hermione said while looking at Sakura. "No. They can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad. " She continued.

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin -"

"Oh, that's what you said to it. !" Ron said.

"Your crazy! Harry told the snake to leave him alone! Why would he hurt Justin! YOU WERE ALL THERE! YOU HERD HIM!" Sakura defended Harry.

"We herd him all right! We heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language."

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize -- how can I speak a language without knowing I can? And how did Sakura understand?" Everyone looked at Sakura.

"I don't know. Considering we haven't learned that much about fairies. And damn I forgot. Everyone now knows im a fairy. This sucks."

" **I don't know, Harry. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was... Creepy. And Sakura just take this misfortune as a great adventure."**

"**Oh great.." Sakura said. Her attention was brought back when many griffons came spilling through the door all staring at Harry and Sakura.**

"**Hey Seamus." Sakura said as he passed by her.**

"**Oh uh hey Sakura." He said and kept walking by.**

"**What a big adventure." Sakura said t Hermione.**

"**Ahh just whatever. Harry, listen . There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."**

"**Exactly. And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something." Ron squeaked.**

"**But I'm not. I... can't be. "**

"**He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know... you could be. " Hermione said while going to the fire place and summoning the door.**

**NET EVENING IN THE LIBRARY**

**Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with forced smiles on their faces. Harry looks at them than grabs his books and leaves the library. Sakura didn't even get a chance to get up before she shimmered away.**

"**Harry you could of waited. Every time that happens it makes me queasy." **

"**Sorry Sakur-" Harry became quite when he herd a group of Hufflepuffs standing there.**

"**So, anyway, I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best he keep a low profile for a while. " A girl Sakura recognized from a class of theirs. Her name was Ernie.**

"**But why would he want to attack Justin? " Ernie's friend Sakura defiantly knew was Hannah said.**

"**Justin let it slip to Potter that he was Muggle-born"**

"**And you definitely think Potter's the Heir of Slytherin?"**

"**Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue. (whispering darkly) Remember what was written on the wall: Enemies of the Heir Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat's attacked. That first-year Creevey's been annoying Potter. Then Creevey's attacked. "**

"**He always seems so nice, though. And, after all, he is the one who made You Know Who disappear."**

"**That's probably why You Know Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him."**

"**Harry lets leave" Sakura said while pulling him from the girls and down another hallway." As Harry and Sakura walked down the corridor they ran into Hagrid.**

"**Ahh Harry, Oh and Sakura" **

"**Hey Hagrid."**

"**Hi. What's that in your hand..a rooster?" Sakura said.**

"**Second one killed this term. Reckon it's either foxes or a Blood-Suckin' Bugbear. Need Dumbledore's permission to put a charm round the hen-coop. Yeah sure you're all right', Harry? Yeah look all hot an' bothered. "**

"**It's nothing. I'd better get going. I've got a lot of studying." Harry said as he dragged Sakura off with him**

"**Bye Hagrid." Sakura shouted to him before they were out of sight.**

**Harry went down many corridors finding his way back to the dormitories. As he turned down this specific corridor Sakura stopped.**

"**Harry."**

"**Yea." Harry said as he stopped noticing Sakura wasn't following him.**

"**I have bad feeling. And I don't this hall."**

"**there way to get back unless you want to go all the way around the school."**

"**But Harry."**

"**No buts now come on." Harry said as he grabbed Sakura Hand and started pulling her down the hall with him.**

**AS they went down the hall more and more they saw a flickering torch and a big black figure on the ground Both of them went running up to it to find it was Justin Finch.**

"**Harry!" Sakura said with fear in her voice. Harry look at her and looked to where her terrified eyes lead. There was Nearly headless nick floating there with black smoke coming from his nearly headless spot, and a trail of black spiders leading from him to the window in a strait line. Harry turned around when he felt someone's eyes one him.**

"**Professor, I swear I didn't -" McGonagall cut him off.**

"**This is out of my hands, Potter. Mr. Filch, will you take care of this, please?" Filch come out from the shadows from behind McGonagall.**

"**Caught in the act. I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words... Dark magic. That's what you've got, Potter. Even the air you breathe comes out poison. You're evil. Evil as they come.." Filch sneered as McGonagall lead Harry and Sakura away.**

**When McGonagall stopped in front of an ugly Gargoyle she recited the words "Sherbet lemon"**

**The Gargoyle started to spin upwards leaving stairs as it went.**

"**Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you. " Harry nodded and went to the stairs and ushered Sakura to come with him fast. And she did.**

**Chappie End! There's more to come. BYE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Harry Potter was a very lonely child till he turned 11 when he was asked to attend to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizarding. During his second year when he was at his aunt and uncles house he was interrupted by a fairy. Not just any fairy but one of the great Ruskin fairies, now you see, Ruskin fairies are a very rare magical being, since they are rare only great Witches or Wizards get assigned a Ruskin fairy and once you get assigned to one you can never get rid of them. That's where our story begins.**

**.**

**RECAP:**

"Harry."

"Yea." Harry said as he stopped noticing Sakura wasn't following him.

"I have bad feeling. And I don't this hall."

"there way to get back unless you want to go all the way around the school."

"But Harry."

"No buts now come on." Harry said as he grabbed Sakura Hand and started pulling her down the hall with him.

AS they went down the hall more and more they saw a flickering torch and a big black figure on the ground Both of them went running up to it to find it was Justin Finch.

"Harry!" Sakura said with fear in her voice. Harry look at her and looked to where her terrified eyes lead. There was Nearly headless nick floating there with black smoke coming from his nearly headless spot, and a trail of black spiders leading from him to the window in a strait line. Harry turned around when he felt someone's eyes one him.

"Professor, I swear I didn't -" McGonagall cut him off.

"This is out of my hands, Potter. Mr. Filch, will you take care of this, please?" Filch come out from the shadows from behind McGonagall.

"Caught in the act. I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words... Dark magic. That's what you've got, Potter. Even the air you breathe comes out poison. You're evil. Evil as they come.." Filch sneered as McGonagall lead Harry and Sakura away.

When McGonagall stopped in front of an ugly Gargoyle she recited the words "Sherbet lemon"

The Gargoyle started to spin upwards leaving stairs as it went.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you. " Harry nodded and went to the stairs and ushered Sakura to come with him fast. And she did.

**END OF RECAP:**

**Chapter 6**

**As the gargoyle made it to the next floor Harry and Sakura walked off it and recognized Dumbledore's office. Harry noticed the sorting hat on a shelf and went towards it. He placed it upon his head.**

"**Harry what are you-"**

"**Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" the hat cut Sakura off.**

"**Well, you see, I was wondering…"**

"**If I put you in the right house? Yes... you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year... you would have done well in Slytherin." Harry takes the hat of and throws it onto the shelf where it was before.**

"**You're wrong! " The hat didn't reply but Sakura did.**

"**Your right Harry, he was wrong. Slytherin is for future evil wizards and witches. Your not evil at all."**

"**Thanks Saku-" Harry was interrupted by a gagging noise. Harry turned around to see a old looking bird that was all colors of red and orange burst into flames right in front of him and Sakura. Horror struck Harry's face as Dumbledore walked in.**

"**Harry didn't do it sir. He just-"**

"**Clam down Miss Haruno. About time too. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time. Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. "**

**Sakura and Harry looked to the floor seeing a baby Fawk on the floor.**

"**its so kawii!" Sakura squealed.**

"**Yes indeed, Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets." Just as he finished saying that Hagrid came in with the dad creature still in his hands.**

"**It wasn't Harry, Professor Dumbledore!"**

"**Hagrid-" He was cut off.**

" **I was talking' to them jus' before that kid was found. It couldn't of been them!"**

"**Hagrid-" Again Dumbledore was cut off by Hagrid.**

"**I'll swear to it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic -"**

"**HAGRID! I do not think that Harry has attacked anyone"**

"**Oh. Right. I'll wait outside then" As Hagrid left the room Harry started at Dumbledore with hopefulness and confusion.**

"**You don't think it was us, Professor? "**

"**No, Harry. But I must ask you... is there anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all? " Harry thinks for a minute before saying know. Sakura had unnoticeably widen her eyes.**

"**No, Professor. Nothing."**

**NEXT DAY**

**Many students were leaving to see their family fro Christmas. As they all past Ron, Sakura and Harry many gave weary glances.**

"**Make way for the Heir of Slytherin! Seriously evil wizard coming through!" As Fred said this Sakura turned around very quickly and tackled him to the snowy ground. Making him make an huff sound. Ron grins at how his brother was getting beat up by Sakura. He was laughing until Harry caught his eye.**

"**Oh, c'mon, Harry. Fred's just having a laugh. "**

"**He's the only one."**

"**Okay, so half the school thinks you're nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets every night. Who cares?"**

"**Maybe they're right.."**

"**Harry!" Shouted Hermione as she approached them.**

"**I didn't know I could speak Parseltongue. What else don't I know about myself? Maybe you can do something... even something horrible... and not know you did it. "**

"**You don't believe that, Harry, I know you don't. And if it makes you feel better, I just heard Malfoy's staying over for holiday, too. " She said as she had herd what he said.**

"**Why would that make anyone feel better?"**

"**I agree with Ron. Why should that make any of us feel better?" Sakura said finally getting up off the ground.**

"**Because, in a few days, the Polyjuice Potion's will be ready. In a few days... we may truly know who is the Heir of Slytherin."**

"**Speaking of which who am I turning into.'**

"**I don't know her name."**

"**Ahh well anit that swell."**

**GREAT HALL-NIGHTIME.**

**Everyone was enjoying the Christmas feast. Ron, Harry, Sakura, and Hermione all sat next to each other.**

"**Everything's set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into." Hermione said to all of her friends.**

"**Crabbe and Goyle." Harry said.**

"**And we also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy." Hermione said mater o factly.**

"**How?" Ron asked. **

"**Sakura would you please." Hermione said and Sakura held up two small cakes.**

"**I've got it all worked out. I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful. You know how greedy Crabbe and Goyle are. They won't leave the Christmas Feast until every last drop of trifle is gone" Hermione continued with "Now, once they're asleep, hide them in a broom cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs."**

"**And whose hair are you girls ripping out?" Ron asked.**

"**Well Hermione as somehow already gotten her hair from a girl called.." Sakura glanced at Hermione asking of help with her eyes.**

"**Millicent Bulstrode. She's in Slytherin. I got this off her robes And Sakura had gotten hers from Parvati. All right then... I'm going to check on the Polyjuice Potion. Remember. Just make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these. " She said before heading out the door.**

"**Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?" Asked Ron.**

"**Oh stop worrying you big fuss." Sakura said. While her and Harry got up to leave.**

"**im not a fuss!" Ron complained as he chased after Harry and Sakura.**

**ENTRACE HALL TO GREAT HALL**

**Sakura, Harry and Ron all sat outside the great hall waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to come out. When they herd the door open they all hid behind great suits of armor. Goyle spies the cakes instantly, perched on the end of one of the banisters. Grabbing them, he reluctantly surrenders one to Crabbe and, in unison, they stuff them into their mouths. They pause. Look at each other. And keel flat onto their backs. Harry and Ron dash out, drag Crabbe and Goyle across the floor and into a cupboard. Sakura just watched them chuckling to herself.**

"**I bet you buys got a work out."**

"**Very funny." They replied t the same time.**

"**Well lets go boys." Sakura said while walking to the girl bathroom.**

**BATHROOM**

**Hermione, was wearing a Slytherin robe, hovering over a smoking cauldron when Sakura, Harry and Ron acumen in.**

"**Did you get it?" She asked. Ron and Harry looked at each other than held up a tuff of hair in each of their hands. Hermione looked at Sakura.**

"**Yes I got it. Sakura said while pulling some hair out of her skirt." And it wasn't easy."**

"**Good. Your robes are over there." Hermione said while pointing the empty tub.**

"**Well lets get changed "Sakura said while running to her robe. Ron and Harry did the same.**

"**I'm sure I've done everything right. It looks like the book said it should. Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves."**

"**Now what?" Ron of coursed asked.**

"**We separate it into four glasses and add the hairs" Sakura's faced went pale when she saw the mud being poured into her cup. Ron and Harry grimaced. They all put their hairs in and watched as the colors of the potion changed colors.**

"**Ugh. Essence of Crabbe.." **

"**Oh please. At least you don't have to look like a pug dog." Sakura hissed.**

"**Well bottoms up guys." Hermione said while chugging her down.**

"**Think I'm going to be sick!" Ron said while running to a stall.**

"**Me too!" Hermione said doing the same thing Ron was.**

"**Oh god, oh god. Harry im going to..ahh" Sakura said crying. She felt like shit as she ran for the toilet. Harry soon did as she did. A while later they all came out looking like the hairs of the people they collected it from, all except Hermione.**

"**Hermione aren't you coming." Sakura asked.**

"**No I don't think I feel to well."**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**just go!"**

"**okay.." Sakura, Ron and Harry exited from the bathroom.**

**----**

**-----**

**---**

**Sakura, Ron and Harry all walked down the marble staircase.**

"**Don't swing your arms like that. Crabbe holds them sort of stiff. A bit more "Neanderthal." Harry did as Ron told him.**

"**Yeah. That's better" Sakura just laughed at the boys. **

"**Do you guys here something?"**

"**No." They replied at the same time.**

"**but I think I-"**

"**S-" Ron elbowed Harry in the side.**

"**What are you doing here?" Ron asked as he saw his older brother Percy walking there way.**

"**I happen to be a prefect. You, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at night. It's not safe these days." They all three nodded not wishing to upset Percy any more seeing as he could get them expelled.**

"**What're your names again? " Sakura never felt so relieved to see Draco in the flesh.**

"**Crabbe. Goyle. Where have you been? Pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? Parvati? What are you doing with them?" Draco said as he walked closer to them.**

"**And what are you doing down here, Weasley?" Percy's face was consumed in irritation**

"**.Mind your attitude, Malfoy. You want to show a little bit more respect to a school Prefect!"**

"**Come on, boys. Weasley thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's hair single-handed." As they walked away the could feel Percy's anger radiating off him.**

**All three of them trail h\Draco inside the Slytherin's common room. As they enter Draco grabs a news paper.**

"**Listen to this... 'Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," said Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately."' Draco made a little laugh before looking at Harry and Ron's direction.**

"**Arthur Weasley loves Muggle so much he should snap his wand in half and go join them. You'd never know the Weasley's were purebloods, the way they behave. Embarrassment to the Wizarding world. All of them." Draco looked at Ron when he herd him growl.**

"**What's up with you, Crabbe? "**

"**He just ate to many cakes right?" Sakura said as Parvati.**

"**I didn't ask you Parvati."**

"**Stomachache. " Ron repelled in a low voice like Crabbe's.**

"**Well, go to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick in the ass for me! You know, I'm surprised The Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet. I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. "**

"**You're wrong! "Harry yelled.**

"**What? Did you say that I was wrong? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore?" Sakura laughed.**

"**What's so funny?"**

"**Oh please Draco. You act as if we actually like Dumbledore. Its Insane. Obviously Goyle is talking about Harry Potter." She said with a snicker.**

"**Good one, Goyle. You're absolutely right. Saint Potter. He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that Mudblood Granger. And people actually think he's the Heir of Slytherin. " Harry leans closer to Draco.**

"**Then you must have some idea who's behind it all?" he said.**

"**You know I haven't, Goyle. How many times do I have to tell you? But my father did say this much: It's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He wouldn't tell me who opened it -- only that they were expelled -- but I know this: the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them's killed this time. As for me... I hope it's Granger." You could see the anger in Ron's eyes. As he was rising his fist Sakura put her hand over his making him come out of his trance.**

"**Keep your hands to yourself." Sakura hissed.**

"**What's the matter with you three? You're acting very... Odd." When Draco turned his back Sakura alarmed the boys when she saw them changing back. She mouthed a "Go ill take care of it.", Harry than mouthed." Fairy." Sakura said." I trust you." to them. When Draco turned back around he asked.**

"**Where those two go.**

"**I don't know bathroom?" Sakura said.**

"**Hmm. Im sorry we had to end it tat way Parvati." Sakura was now nervous ahh she didn't want to know this!**

"**Whatever. I still know it was that pink haired freak. Opps sorry I man The fairy." Sakura couldn't believe she had to bad mouth herself!**

"**Don't say that about her! You know nothing!"**

"**What?! I see you make fun of her you despise her."**

"**No, she's the one that hates me. Because im cruel." Sakura couldn't believe she felt bad for him.**

"**No I don't think she hates you, maybe she just thinks you need a reality check. Don't judge people by their blood."**

"**I don't like to be over ruled."**

"**no one does but we all handle it in present day terms."**

"**thanks Parvati, I think you're the only one I can really talk to." Sakura felt her heart strings being pulled. She felt so bad for this boy. I reminded her of something but she couldn't put her finger on it.**

"**I have to go."**

"**Bye."**

"**..Bye." Sakura said than ran off as fast as she could to the girls bathroom.**

**BATHROOM**

**Sakura could hear them as they walked through the door.**

"**That was close!" Ron looked at Sakura "Why did you stay behind?"**

"**my thing didn't wear off as fats as your did." Sakura stated the obvious. Ron just rolled his eyes. Sakura hmmfed.**

"**Hermione, come out. We've got loads to tell you! "**

"**Well they do. I don't talk and tell."**

"**isn't it kiss and tell.?" Ron asked.**

"**Yea but I didn't kiss him. Speaking of which." Sakura went over to Harry and pecked his cheek. Harry turned bright red.**

"**what are you doing? He asked.**

"**Well we did get split apart. I was congratulating us!" Sakura smiled.**

"**Go away!" Sakura looked at the door concern written all over her face. As she saw moaning Myrtle laughing while floating out of the stall Hermione was in.**

"**Ooh, wait till you see. It's awful!" the all looked as the stall cracked opened to revile Hermione, covered in fur.**

"**Do you remember me telling you the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations...?"**

**The were all shocked to see Hermione turned into a giant cat like creature.**

"**It was cat hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes! Look at my face!"**

"**Look at your tail!" Ron said shocked. Hermione just pouted, and Sakura punched Ron.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Harry, Ron, and Sakura all carried large books in their arms, staggering from the weight.**

**Sakura dropped the books on Hermione bed, she was still in the Hospital from the incident.**

"**Well im happy you okay Hermione but really all these books?"**

"**I need to keep up."**

"**Madam Pince asked that we relay a message to you, Hermione: She'd appreciate it if you'd leave a few books for the rest of the school. " Ron said out of breathe.**

"**like I said, I've got to keep up, haven't I?" Just then, Hermione's tail twitches.**

" **Is that thing ever going away? " Harry asked?**

"**Any day now, according to Madam Pomfrey. I'm just thankful I've stopped coughing up fur balls. " Hermione said while laughing.**

"**We all are, believe me." Ron said while moving his eyes across the room making sure he didn't set them on Hermione.**

"**Now. What about the Chamber of Secrets? Any new leads?" Hermione said ingraining Ron's last comment.**

"**Nothing." Harry said.**

"**And has it gotten any better? I mean... is anyone speaking to you? " Hermione asked. Sakura couldn't get used to seeing all this white and grey. She hated the Hospital. It was nagging her, just like two weeks ago when she was talking to Draco.**

"**Neville asked to borrow a tubeworm in Potions yesterday. I suppose that's something." Harry shrugged. Ron grabbed something from under Hermione's pillow.**

"**'To Miss Granger. Wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher Gilderoy Lockhart.' You sleep with this under your pillow?" Hermione's face turned a little pink before she covered it up.**

"**Of course not. I don't know how that got there. Now go. I still have six hundred pages to read in Transformation Through the Ages. " She scolded. Sakura and Harry walked out with Ron trailing behind them.**

**End of Chappie.**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Harry Potter was a very lonely child till he turned 11 when he was asked to attend to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizarding. During his second year when he was at his aunt and uncles house he was interrupted by a fairy. Not just any fairy but one of the great Ruskin fairies, now you see, Ruskin fairies are a very rare magical being, since they are rare only great Witches or Wizards get assigned a Ruskin fairy and once you get assigned to one you can never get rid of them. That's where our story begins.

**.**

**RECAP:**

Harry, Ron, and Sakura all carried large books in their arms, staggering from the weight.

Sakura dropped the books on Hermione bed, she was still in the Hospital from the incident.

"Well im happy you okay Hermione but really all these books?"

"I need to keep up."

"Madam Pince asked that we relay a message to you, Hermione: She'd appreciate it if you'd leave a few books for the rest of the school. " Ron said out of breathe.

"like I said, I've got to keep up, haven't I?" Just then, Hermione's tail twitches.

" Is that thing ever going away? " Harry asked?

"Any day now, according to Madam Pomfrey. I'm just thankful I've stopped coughing up fur balls. " Hermione said while laughing.

"We all are, believe me." Ron said while moving his eyes across the room making sure he didn't set them on Hermione.

"Now. What about the Chamber of Secrets? Any new leads?" Hermione said ingraining Ron's last comment.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"And has it gotten any better? I mean... is anyone speaking to you? " Hermione asked. Sakura couldn't get used to seeing all this white and grey. She hated the Hospital. It was nagging her, just like two weeks ago when she was talking to Draco.

"Neville asked to borrow a tubeworm in Potions yesterday. I suppose that's something." Harry shrugged. Ron grabbed something from under Hermione's pillow.

"'To Miss Granger. Wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher Gilderoy Lockhart.' You sleep with this under your pillow?" Hermione's face turned a little pink before she covered it up.

"Of course not. I don't know how that got there. Now go. I still have six hundred pages to read in Transformation Through the Ages. " She scolded. Sakura and Harry walked out with Ron trailing behind them.

**END OF RECAP:**

Chapter Seven

Sakura, Harry, and Ron were currently walking down the staircase when Ron voiced his dreadful thoughts.

"I know Hermione's mental, but can you believe she falls for that smarmy nonsense of Lockhart's?" He said as they all got off the stairs and were walking down the hall. They all stopped when they saw the girls bathroom they used was flooding.

"Looks like Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." Harry sighed

"Wonder Why?" Sakura said with grate sarcasm. They all ran through the water into the bathroom to find Myrtle floating in the air crying, all the sinks were flooding, same with the toilets.

"Come to throw something else at me?" Myrtle said as she noticed the presence of Ron, Sakura, and Harry.

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…" Myrtle says while making a big sobbing noise.

"But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?" Sakura punched him.

"ohh what was that for?"

"Your just stupid." Sakura said while turning her head.

"Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach. Fifty points if it goes through her head! " Ron could of sworn he saw her turn red in the face from anger.

"Who threw it at you anyway?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head." Myrtle said while looking at a little black book on the white tile floors that were all wet.

"Fifty points if you can get it through her nose." Ron whispered to Sakura.

"**I HEARD THAT!**" Sakura, Ron, and Harry dashed out of the bathroom not wishing to see what myrtle could really do. Moments later the stopped in the hall next to a troche for light to look at the little black book.

"This is a diary. And it's old…" Harry murmured.

"how do know Harry?" Sakura asked. Wonder written all over her magnificent green eyes.

" It's a diary, it's old... and was most recently in a toilet, Harry." Ron asked in a are you sure type of way. Harry started to open it when Sakura hit his hands making it fall to the ground. Fear was now in her eyes.

"What are you doing Sakura?!" He asked.

"I don't like it Harry, I don't like it at all." She said.

"I agree with Sakura. Are you mad? That could be cursed. Dad once told me about a book the Ministry confiscated that burned the eyes out of anyone who tried to read it."

"I'll take my chances…" Harry said as he picked up the book and opened it. "Ahhh! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Sakura stood still waiting for the pain. But she felt nothing when she opened her eyes she say Ron terrified to death and Harry laughing. She hit Harry really Hard.

"that want a nice joke." She said as she ran away.

"Sakura it was a joke. I'm sorry." Harry shouted. Harry looked at Ron.

"What! I wasn't scared,"

"Right. Now lets see what's in this diary." When Harry opened the dairy, On the first page embossed letters spell out a name: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Tin Marvolo Riddle? Hang on. I know that name…Of course! The night I had detention... My job was to polish the silver in the trophy room. I remember because I kept burping slugs all over Tom Riddle's trophy. I must have wiped slime off his name for an hour." Ron said. Harry fanned all the pages seeing no writing at all.

"That's odd. He never wrote in it." Harry said. He looked up at Ron.

"we better get going Harry." Ron squeaked.

Later that night Harry and Ron went to the hospital wing to see Hermione. And they also find Sakura there sitting there talking with her. When she saw Harry her faced changed in an immediate way.

"what's with you too?" Hermione asked.

"Harry here gave Sakura a fright. He acted as if his eyes were getting ripped out of there socket. And Sakura stood there like a fool." Sakura got up her fists held tight.

"Goodnight." Sakura said as she left the room.

"You know she came in here crying. She didn't tell me why. I felt bad for her. It looked like she was in pain." Hermione said. "But lets not talk about it. What did you come here for?" Hermione continued.

"This." Harry said as he gave her the book.

"Tom Riddle... Hm. And Ron said he won an award fifty years ago? "

"Special Services to the School or something." Harry answered her.

"Fifty years ago? You're sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Don't you remember what Malfoy told you? The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened was --"

"Fifty years ago! That means -"

"Tom Riddle was here, at Hogwarts, when it happened. What if he wrote about what he saw? It's possible he knew where the Chamber was, how to open it, even what sort of creature lives in it. If so, whoever's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want a diary like this lying around, would they?"

"That's a brilliant theory, Hermione. With just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in this diary."

"It might be invisible ink Aparecium!" Hermione taped the book three times and nothing happened.

"I don't know, Harry. But I think you should be careful with this. Something tells me Ron might be right. It could be dangerous." Hermione said as she gave the book back to Harry.

"You don't think I'm dangerous, do you, Hermione? I mean, you're not scared. Of me.."

"I'm scared, Harry. But not of you." Harry looked at Hermione one more time before him and Ron left.

WITH SAKURA WHEN SHE LEFT THE HOSPITAL WING.

Sakura ran down the hall going to McGonagall's room. When she got there she found her writing on some papers, and than she looked up her piercing black eyes looking right at Sakura.

"Yes Miss Haruno?"

"um.. Professor could you please take me to Dumbledore its important." Sakura said with urgency in her eyes.

"very well follow me." McGonagall said as she got up from her desk and led Sakura to the same ugly gargoyle. Speaking the same spell the did the same ting. Sakura entered Dumbledore's office.

"Professor? Professor." Sakura called and there he was at his desk.

"Yes..Sakura?"

"I have something I need to discuss with you." Dumbledore's weak old face that help many strong features looked up at Sakura her bright green eyes with distress.

"Tell me."

"Every moment I spend with Harry, Its very painful, I get these sudden pictures, I'm guessing memories. In my head and it just isn't what I want. I want to be with Harry longer. Do you think you can give me a potion of some sort to postpone the memories till later."

"we do have potions for that. But do you really want it? Sakura looked him straight in the eye.

"No, But if I turn back into a human me and Harry wont have, well we wont. I want to protect him! I have to! I have this feeling that I need to be there for him to protect him a while longer. Maybe you can give me a charm or something to keep away from him .

"I'm sorry Sakura. But I cant to that."

"but you just said-"

"I know what I said and I should of never said that. These things take a while to form. You and Harry need to do what you need to do to become stronger." As Dumbledore said this he blew something in Sakura's face. Net thing she knew she was in her bed and She herd the door open to revile Ron and Harry.

---

----

---

Later that night Sakura herd one of the boys get out of bed but was to tired to see who, so she rolled over and stuck her head back under her pillow.

Harry had gotten up and walked into the common room and sat by the blazing fire that brought out all the oranges and red in the room.

He had grabbed a quill and a bottle of ink he dips he quill in it than lets it hover over the paper, letting a drop of ink hit the page. Harry was astonished as the ink disappeared. He looked through all the pages in the book and saw no stain. It just vanished.

"Harry excited dips his quill again and writes_ My Name is Harry potter. _The words vanish. Slowly, oozing out of the page, comes a response: _Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle:_. Harry's mind races. Deciding, he mutters the words he writes: _Do... you... know... anything... about... the... Chamber... of... Secrets? :Yes: Can... you... tell... me? :No: _Harry frowns, and was about to close the book when new words appeared. _:But I can show you.: _Harry waits, intrigued. Then, suddenly... The pages flutter wildly, and stop on "June the 13th." On the page, a tiny square shimmers... like a window. Harry lifts the book, puts his eye close and... Pitches forward, spilling through the widening window, into a whirl of color and shadow, tumbling onto his feet... Harry was in the past.

CORRIDOR/ENTRANCE HALL -(FIFTY YEARS AGO)

Harry looks around to see everything in sepia coloring except fro him, who remain in bright colors from the present.

Harry see a boy at the end of the hall peering around the corner. Harry walks up to him.

"Excuse me. Could you tell me where I am? Hello...?"The boy doesn't respond, eyes staked to the activity in the adjoining room... which Harry sees now is the Entrance Hall. A group of elder witches and wizards -- Hogwarts Professors -- talk amongst themselves, then... abruptly go silent. They make way for two young wizards, bearing a stretcher.

"Riddle." a voice said. The boy who Harry was trying to talk to look straight through Harry making him turn around to see a fifty year younger Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore." Tom said.

"It's not wise to be wandering around this late, Tom."

"Yes, Professor. I suppose I -- I just had to see for myself, if... ... the rumors were true." Tom glances back to the hall seeing the stretcher being carried away into the dimly light halls.

"I'm afraid they are, Tom" Dumbledore said in his scratchy old voice.

"About the school as well? They wouldn't really close Hogwarts, would they, Professor?"

"Headmaster Dippet may have no choice, I'm afraid."

"Sir? If it all stopped. If the person responsible was caught…"

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom?"

"No, sir. Nothing." Tom could feel Dumbledore's black eyes on him overseeing his face.

"Very well then. Hurry along." Dumbledore strides directly past Harry, not seeing him. When he is gone, Tom moved quickly, towards the old dusty dungeon steps. AS Harry followed Tom down the steps up ahead he could see a wooden door with a bright light coming from under it and all the crack in the door. Harry could hear people talking.

"C'mon, Aragog. Got to get yeah out of here... C'mon now.. in the box…" It said. Harry recognized the voice but wasn't sure who or what it was. Harry just stood there as Tom pushed the door open to reveal Hagrid! Harry noticed a small scratching type sound coming from the box.

"Evening, Hagrid." Hargids shocked face looked weird to Harry but he didn't get to see it or long as Hagrid shut the door in Toms face.

"I'm going to have to turn you in, Hagrid. I don't think you meant it to kill anyone --"

"No, you can't! You don' understand!"

"Hagrid. The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered."

"It wasn't him! Aragog never kill no one! Never!"

"Monsters don't make good pets, Hagrid. Now... stand aside…" Tom pulled out his wand and blasts the door off it hinges. A low-slung creature with a tangle of black legs, a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers, scuttles out of the shadows. As Riddle points his wand at it, Hagrid leaps.

"NOOOO!" As Hagrid and Tom tumble to the floor, the entire room whirls off its axis, spinning, and Harry finds himself plummeting through color and shadow again, falling flat on his back to... ... the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, the ceiling above spinning, slowly, to a stop. Harry rises, dashes to the open door of His, Hermione's, Sakuras, and Ron's room.

Harry rushes to Ron, shakes him awake, he started to whisper very intensely into Ron's ear.

"Ron! Ron! " Harry said as he shook his best friend.

"What? What's happened...?" Ron said as he jumped up from his bed.

"It was Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago." Ron's eyes widen.

NEXT MORNING.

Sakura, Harry, Ron, and Hermione who finally got out of the hospital walked outside in the court yard.

"It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be." Hermione said.

"I agree with Hermione, and heck I just met the guy."

"The monster had killed someone, Ron. What would any of us done?" Harry said to Ron trying to get some backup.

"Look. Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go ask him about it?."

"Oh yes Hermione. Why don't we just walked up to him and say Hullo, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" Sakura said sarcastically towards Hermione.

"Mad an' hairy? Wouldn't' be talking' 'bout me, now would you?" Hagrid said as he approached the foursome of kids that had guilty looks all over there faces.

"No!!!!" They all four shouted. Hagrid just stares at them curiously. Harry looks at Hagrid's hands.

"What's that you've got, Hagrid?" Hagrid looks down at the can he has.

"Oh, Flesh-Eating' Slug Repellent. For the Mandrakes, you know. According' to Professor Sprout, they still got a bit o' growing' up to do, but once their acne clears up, we'll be able to chop 'em up, stew 'em, an' get those people in the hospital un-Petrified. 'Till then, you three best watch yourselves, all right'?" All four of them glance at each other than nod in Hargids direction .After they watched Hagrid retreat Neville comes running up. He looks pale with fright.

"Harry, I don't know who did it, but... you'd better come." Neville lead the to the Gryffindor common room. Harry noticed that their door was open. It was weird only him Sakura, Ron, and Hermione knew the spell to open it. All their clothes were thrown over the common room. Everyone was gathered around.

"What the Heck!!" Sakura shouted.

"He he Who's Neon green bra is this?" Seamus said while holding the c cup bra.

"Ahhh!" Sakuras face turned bright ,bright red as she launched herself at Seamus tackling him to the ground.

"Better him than me." Ron said, everyone looked in his direction.

"It had to be a Gryffindor, I mean face it someone had to hear us say the spell other than that, nobody else knows our password. Unless, it wasn't a student…" Hermione said while looking at the mess.

" Well, whoever it was, they were looking for something.." Ron said while looking at Sakura pull Seamus's hair.

"Get off me!" Seamus yelled.

"Than give me my bra back! You pervert!?" Sakura screamed. Seamus turned over and Sakura grabbed her Bra and bit Seamus. He let go and she stood up hair a ruffled mess clothes messed up.

"You should of worn that Bra today, it matches your underwear." Seamus said on the ground, Sakura just kicked him.

"Ooow. What its not my fault you wearing a shorter skirt than everyone else!"

"Its Dumbledore's new uniforms you jackass." she said while blowing a pink strand of hair from her face, everyone started to leave. Harry came out of their room and looked at Ron.

"And they found it... Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

NEXT DAY

All the students filled the Quidditch Stadium. All students are waiting for the match to begin. AS Harry Ron, Hermione and Sakura were walking up the marble staircases to go to the Quidditch game, Harry dressed in his Quidditch robes, They spot Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny! Going to the match?" Ron shouted after his little sister. Ginny looks up shakes her head and runs off.

"I tell you, she gets weirder and weirder by the day…" Ron said as he trailed off from the look on Harry and Sakuras faces. '_Kill this time... Let me rip... Tear.' _

"No... don't tell me.." Ron said.

Harry turns, as if following the sound, Sakura follows, absently touching his fingers to the wall as he glances around. Hermione studies him with great interest then, abruptly, Harry turns away, shakes his head.

"Its gone." Harry said. Hermione looks up, eyes vaguely upon Harry, but her mind miles away.

"Harry... I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!" Hermione says as she dashes away.

"What do you understand!" Harry calls after her.

"We'll know later Harry now come on the games about to start." Sakura said.

"The library?"

"That's Hermione. When in doubt, go to the library." Ron answered Harry.

-

Harry and his teammates march toward the Quidditch tower. The cheers of the crowd are heard. Sakura and Ron stood on the side of the stadium cheering Harry on.

"Listen up now. We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker, smarter." Wood said to his team.

"Not to mention they're dead terrified Harry'll Petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." Gorge said.

"That, too." Just then, Professor McGonagall appears, barring their way with Ron and Sakura behind her.

"Professor McGonagall?" Wood asks.

"This match has been cancelled."

"Cancelled! They can't cancel Quidditch."

"Silence, Wood! You will return to Gryffindor Tower now. Potter, you three and I will go to the Hospital wing." She said while talking to Harry, Ron and Sakura.

As they walked away Gorge and Fred came up to Sakura making her the middle part of a sandwich.

"You look good in that uniform. Right Fred."

"Right Gorge. So why do you have to go to the Hospital thing, Pretty popping Princess?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." She said as she ran up to catch up with Harry and Ron.

-- Hospital Wing---

"warn you. This will be a bit of a shock.." McGonagall said before opening the door. Madam Pomfrey is leaning over a bed where a girl lies. As she straightens up, we see the girl is…

"Hermione!" Ron says with despair.

"She was found near the library. Along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?" McGonagall Says while holding up a small hand mirror.

"well we need to go boys, Haruno." She says while walking out the door giving them a moment to think about what happened.

When they all were in the Gryffindor common room McGonagall came up with a scroll in her hands.

"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions. (rolling up the parchment) I should tell you all this. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed." She said before walking out of the room.

"Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin -- why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" Neville spoke up.

"Because that would cause an uproar Neville even though I couldn't agree with you anymore." Sakura said sadly.

"They can't close Hogwarts. Where would we all go?" Seamus said frantically.

"It'd be best for the students." Sakura said eyes still a daze.

"I don't care what anyone says, especially you fairy. As long as Dumbledore's here, Hogwarts will be here." Dean Thomas said.

"Leave her along she's just saying what most of us are thinking Harry snapped towards Dean. Than whispered towards Ron.

"We've got to talk to Hagrid, Ron. I can't believe it's him. But if he did set the monster loose last time -- even by accident -- he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets. And that's a start." Harry looked at Sakura seeing if she knew what he was thinking. And she did.

"But you heard McGonagall. We're not allowed to leave the tower except for class-" Ron got cut off by Harry again.

"I think it's time to get my Dad's old Cloak out again." As he said that him, Ron, and Sakura all left together.

TWO NIGHTS LATER

A drawer opened and a hand reached in to get out a red velvet coat. When Harry and Ron got outside the dorm the pulled the coat over them.

"I feel like I forgot something." Harry whispered to Ron.

Next thing they knew Sakura appeared before them. Harry caught her before she fell, She was asleep. When Sakura opened her eyes she saw that Harry was holding her. She looked down at her white cami and white silk shorts with her black slippers.

"You forgot me huh.?" She said while stretching.

"Sorry-"

"Harry you could of at least I don't know woke me up! Look at me! I'm in my pajamas what if someone sees me!"

"You invisible except to us." Ron said.

"Oh."

"that what I was trying to tell you Sakura." Sakura just humped and kept walking till she stopped.

"Hagrid's right?"

"Right."

"Okay." she said and she turned around. Until Harry grabbed her.

"You were going the right way." He said.

"Oh." Sakura said sleepily. Sakura, Harry and Ron, beneath the cloak, sneak by an unaware Snape. Sakura's eyes widen. She hated Snape so much. What if he could sense them. She was freaking out. But she kept it cool as they walked passed him and kept their pace to Hagrid's.

--

---

--

Sakura knocks on Hagrid's door. And as it swings open they all notice the dangerous crossbow in his hand.

"Who's there?"

"Hagrid? " Harry throw the cloak off of them. Hagrid lowers the crossbow. Fang, Hagrid's enormous Boarhound, thumps his tail at the sight of Harry, Sakura and Ron. Harry points at the crossbow.

"What's that for?" Sakura asks.

"Nothing', nothing'. I've been expecting'... Doesn't matter. Sit down... I'll make tea...Sakura why are you wearing that out hear?"

"Ask Harry." she said as she walked past the boys to take a sit across from fang. She did not want to get drool on her shorts.

"Don't ask." Ron said doing what Sakura did. Hagrid looked at Harry.

"I forgot her in bed."

"Oh well get on in here." Hagrid ushered Harry in and nervously started to make the tea, he spills it.

"Are you okay? Hagrid? Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yea. I heard, all right"

"Look... we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Sakura blurted out. Hagrid had a piece of fruit cake in his hand and when he herd her ask that he was about to answer when a knock on his door came, he dropped his fruit cake. Sakura rushed over to Harry and Ron as Harry through the cloak over them in panic. Hagrid grabbed his crossbow and aimed it at the door.

"Come in." he said. The door opens. A grim Dumbledore enters, followed by a portly man in a pin-stripe suit and bowler: Cornelius Fudge.

"Good evening, Hagrid." Dumbledore greeted.

"(whispering to Harry) That's Dad's boss! Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic!" Ron said.

"Really?" Sakura elbowed both of the to shut them up.

"Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Thing's gone far enough. Ministry's got to act." Fudge said.

"I never... You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir…"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence."

"Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. I've got to take him."

"Take me? Where? Not Azkaban prison." Hagrid's face had fear and worry all over it. His eyes wide.

"For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid. More a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology." Just then, there is a sharp tap on the door. As Dumbledore opens it, Harry slumps. It's Lucius Malfoy.

"Already here, Fudge? Good, good…" Lucius says.

"What're you doing' here! Get out of my house!" Hagrid yells.

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your -- do you call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here."

"And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?"

"Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. What with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle- borns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be." Malfoy hands Fudge an official roll of parchment.

"Now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore suspended. No, no... last thing we want right now... If Dumbledore can't stop these attacks... I mean to say, who can?"

"That remains to be seen, but as all twelve governors have voted -" He was interrupted.

"An' how many did you have to threaten before they agreed!" Hagrid said with a high voice.

"I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that."

"You can take Dumbledore! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killing's next!"

"Calm yourself, Hagrid! (steely-eyed) If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside. However... you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who... ask for it." Hiis yes cooly drift over to where Harry, Ron, and Sakura stood.

"Admirable sentiments. We shall all miss your highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any more, um, killing's." Malfoy strides to the door and bows Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waits for Hagrid. Instead, Hagrid stands his ground, takes a deep breath.

"If anyone wanted to find out some stuff, all they'd have to do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm saying'." Fudge stares at Hagrid in amazement, then follows him out. As the door slams shut, Fang starts to howl, scratching at the closed door. Harry, Sakura and Ron emerge from the cloak. Sakura rushed over to fang and starts petting him trying to get him to calm down.

"Hagrid's right. With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day." Ron said hysterically.

"Look... At the windowsill." A trail of spiders escapes through a crack in the glass. Harry grabs Hagrid's lantern.

"Come on." He says. Ron follows and so does fang.

"Darn it! I just got these to." Sakura complained about her nice black slippers. Harry illuminates the trail of spiders. They run from the window to the ground, to the dark trees in the near distance. As Harry moves to follow, Ron hesitates.

"What are you doing?" Ron whines.

"You heard Hagrid. Follow the spiders."

"They're heading into the Dark Forest." Harry sighs, and towards the forbidden forest. Terrified, Ron grabs Fang, and follows.

"**Why spiders. Why couldn't it be 'Follow the butterflies'?"**

"**I agree." Sakura mumbled. As she followed close to Harry and Ron.**

**END!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura Ron and Harry walked through the Dark forest. Fang crashes through low-slung branches and sharp brambles as the others follow him. Ron gingerly picks his way through then jumps from Sakura screaming because fang howled. Harry sees something.

"Guys there something moving over there…something big" Harry said just then put herself in between Ron and Harry.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked startled.

"I'm in silk white shorts and a white cami in the middle of the night, I'm cold and scared and I'm a girl. So I want to feel a little protected." Sakuras aid mater o factly.

"Guys stop messing around. We are going to lose the trail." Harry said.

"But what about that thing you saw?" asked Sakura.

"Just forget it, I think its gone." Harry replied.

Harry, Sakura and Ron enter a hollow ribboned with shadows. Enormous trees tower over them, strewn with strands of white webbing. Ron steps on a strand, kicks it of queasily. Sakura looks at Ron.

"Oh god I'm going to die from being scared" Sakura said while looking at her black slippers that were getting tangled in the cob webs. Harry let goes of Sakura peers up ahead: at the far end of the hollow, the spiders stream toward a dark opening.

"Harry wait for me and Ron." Sakura said as she let go of Ron and ran after Harry only to reattach herself to him.

"Sakura!" Ron squealed as he to ran after Harry. We caught up with them Sakura attached herself to Ron also, not daring to let go. As Harry approaches the opening, Ron and Sakura do to since Sakura wont let go of either boy, a clicking sound emanates from within, echoing in the branches of the tall trees. The sound growing louder made Ron and Sakura falter, glancing about nervously.

" I don't have a good feeling about this, Ron, Harry." Sakura said barely above a whisper.

"Don't panic." Ron replied.

"Your one to talk your shaking more then I am." Sakura said.

"Its cold." Ron said.

"And still you're the one in a jacket and pants, whilst I am in short and a cami." Sakura relied.

"Ron's right just don't panic." Harry said as he and Ron and Sakura step to the mouth of the cavern, where the air suddenly crackles with movement, twigs snap and a giant emerges, slowly engulfs Harry. He peers up and sees an ancient spider, the size of a small elephant. As it advances, Harry, Sakura and Ron back slowly away. Then its blind eyes catch the light, and it stops. As if it were listening.

"You do not come from the forest. Your hearts beat like…men." the giant spider spoke.

"Yes. We're friends of Hagrids..and you..you're..Aragog, aren't you?" Harry spoke for all of them seeing as Sakura could barely breath and same goes for this, Aragog's head turns slightly.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before." The spider replied.

"I-I-I" Sakura stuttered.

"Sakuras a fairy shes not human. Anyways he's in trouble. Up at school there've been attacks. They think he's opened the chamber of secrets. Just like before." Harry said just as if he were in her mind. As Harry talks, Ron's eyes dart warily about, then...he sees a pair of long legs, spider legs, curl slowly around the trunk of the tree to his left. Terrified he nudges Sakura who sees this and nudges Harry who ignores them both.

"That's a lie! Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets!" Aragog roared.

"But if Hagrid never..that means..you're not the monster." Harry concluded.

"The monster was born in the castle. I came from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler." Aragog replied. Ron turns to see two crawling silhouettes inch forward, they pause and watch Sakura Harry and him closely.

"Harry…" Ron said slowly. Sakura turned to see what her was talking about.

"Shh…But if you're the monster, what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" harry said ingoring him.

"H-H-Ha-Harr-" Sakura said while holding her breath.

"We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."

"But have you seen it?" Harry asked ignoring Sakura too. A scrabbling sound echoes above Sakura. She looks up to see a spider crouching on a branch above.

"I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here." More scrabbling, this time Ron looks up to see more and more spider surrounding them. Sakura sees this too and grabs Harry.

"What!" Harry asked annoyed. Sakura and Ron both point. Harry looks and his face pales, he turns slowly back to Aragog.

Ron points. Harry looks. Pales. Turns slowly back to

Aragog.

"Well... thank you. We'll just go." Harry said.

" Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid." Aragog turns disappears into the shadows of the cavern.

"Can we panic now?" Sakura cried. Harry and Ron get in front of Sakura who just stands in shock. Spiders were closing in on them in all different directions.

"Nice knowing you." Ron said as He and Harry pulled out their wands. Just as they thought they were done for Fang came running through two spider in one corner. All there students looked at each other and bolted that way. Sakura ran as fast as she could but before she knew it the space between her Ron and Harry had grown bigger she was falling behind. She looked behind her to see stampeding spiders, she look in front of herself again to see nothing, and none, not even fang. She knew that the spiders were following her now and she could lead them to Ron and Harry so she started running in a different location. Instead of straight she went to the left.

She jumped over many tree roots and braches hoping she would of already been transported back to Harry by now. The spiders were still chasing her. It wasn't till she tripped over a branch and fell did actually think she was going to die.

**With Harry and Ron..**

"'Follow the spiders'! Follow the spiders'! If he ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill Hagrid. I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?" Ron said with heavy breaths as he and Harry had made it back to Hagrids hut.

"We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent. Right Sakura." Harry said as he looked behind him only to see fang wagging his tail.

"Sakura?" Ron said as he screeched about him like a dog chasing his own tail.

"Sakura?!" Harry shouted! A few seconds later she appeared. Her hands were over her head and web was in her hair, she was shaking violently and crying.

"Sakura!" Harry said as he kneeled by her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She opened her emerald eyes to see bright blues ones staring back at her.

"..Harry?" She smiled and jumped and hugged him, she then looked at Ron and also tackled him to the ground, she was laughing and crying.

"I was so scared you to. Thought I was a goner when I tripped, why did it take so long for me to transport. Harry I never want to speak to you again. Its because we were getting along very well earlier. No more of that!"

"Sakura."

"No!" She shouted as she got up and stomped off only to be returned to Harry's side in a second. Sakura just sighed, she wasn't really serious about it.

**Next Day..-HOSPITAL WING- **

Madam Pomfrey bars the door, frowns at Harry, Sakura and Ron.

"There's no point in talking to a petrified person. She won't hear a word you're saying." Madame Pomfrey said. Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"We know that, Madam Pomfrey. It's just, well, you see, we thought, maybe, we could... be with her for a bit. She's our... friend, you see, and... even if she can't hear us... I mean, it can't hurt, can it?" Ron Asked. A glint of sympathy flickers in Pomfrey's eyes.

"Very well then. But be quick about it." Madame Pomfrey said as she exited the room. Sakura, Harry and Ron step to Hermione's bed. Absently, Ron picks up the circular mirror that lies on the nightstand. Eyes Lockhart's Get Well card.

"You don't think Lockhart could be the heir of Slytherin, do you? Right. Forget I said it." Ron asked but totally disregaured it after he looked at Sakuras and Harry's faces. Harry studies Hermione's face.

"Wish you were here, Hermione. We need you. Now more than ever.." Harry whispered.

"Yea its just not the same without you." Sakura sighed. Just then, the mirror in Ron's hand catches the late

Afternoon sunlight and casts a jagged flame across Hermione's hand. Harry watches the light dance over her fingers... then looks closer. Sees the paper clutched there. Harry and Ron duck into an alcove, take out the crinkled paper, which, we see now, is torn from a library book.

"'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it.' Ron! Harry! This is it! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why Harry can hear it speak. It's a snake." Sakura said with such enthusiasm.

"But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?" Ron asks confused. Harry frowns, contemplating this, then catches his, Rons and Sakuras reflection in the opposite window.

"Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly at least... Colin saw it through his camera. Justin -- Justin must've seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost -- he couldn't die again...And Hermione... had the mirror! I bet you anything she was using it to look round corners, in case it came along." Harry said.

"And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry." Ron said. Harry looked down for a moment stumped.

"The water... there was water on the floor that night. She only saw the Basilisk's reflection...The crowing of the rooster is fatal to it! That's why Hagrid's roosters were killed! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!" Sakura said a little to loudly and slapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment.

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around? A dirty great snake. Someone would have seen…" ron said but was cut off by Harry.

"Hermione answered that too." he said while pointing to the paper that was in Hermiones hands. On it was scribbled 'Pipes'.

"Pipes...? It's using the plumbing." Ron said surprised.

"Remember what Aragog said? About that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom. What if she never left." Sakura said a while getting irritated knowing they had to go see Moaning Myrtle.

"Moaning Myrtle!" Ron said. Harry nodded just when McGonagall's voice echoes throughout the castle.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor. Immediately." She said.

McGonagall stands before the desecrated wall, surrounded by the rest of the staff. Harry, Sakura and Ron creep up the stairwell.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the Chamber itself. I'm afraid we shall have to send the students home. I'm afraid...this is the end of Hogwarts."

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" The idiot himself, Lockhart, appeared.

"Just the man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Snape said knowing Lockhart was a fraud.

"My m-moment?" Lockhart stuttered.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape retorted.

"D-did I? I don't recall…" Lockhart said while stumbling on his words.

"That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." McGonagall said.

"V-very well. I'll -- I'll be in my office, getting -- getting ready." Lockhart said proudly.

"The rest of us should go and inform the students what has happened." McGonagall said.

"Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Ginny Weasley." She replied sadly. Ron's knees gave way, as Harry and Sakura catch him, the staff scatters, revealing what is written on the wall: Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever. Harry, Sakura and a very upset Ron walk with desperate purpose.

"She knew something, Harry. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That's why she was taken. I mean, she was --is -- a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason." Ron said sadly.

"C'mon. Let's go see Lockhart. He may be a brainless git, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him what we know…" Sakura said.

"Guys. D'you think there's any chance at all she's not, you know --" Harry looks over at Sakura who looks away, he looks at Rons tortured eyes.

"We'll find her, Ron. Ginny's going to be fine." Harry said. Ron nods, smiles shakily, and looks away. As he does,

Harry's face changes he looks troubled. Even he doesn't believe what he's just said. Sakura Ron and Harry hurry to Lockhart's room. When they dash in and run to his office they see his walls stripped of everything that once hung there, his trunks were open with all his clothes in them.

"Professor, we've got some information for you --" Sakura said but then stopped herself from what she was now seeing.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked.

"Um, well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go…" Lockhart said nervously.

"What about my sister?" Ron cried.

"Well, as to that -- most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I --" Lockhart tried to cover up the fact that he was a coward.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I must say, when I took the job, nothing in the job description --" He replied.

"You're running away? After all that stuff you did in your books?" Harry said.

"Books can be misleading. " Lockhart said trying to be charming but failing the attempted with a huge F.

"You wrote them! " Harry said, with utter disbelieve and astonishment in his voice.

"My dear boy, do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all…"

"You are kidding me! Your just a fake, tacky clothes wearing, old, son of a crock. You have just been taking credit fro other great wizards, cause you were jealous!" Sakura screamed at him. He looked at Sakura, was about to say her name but turned to Harry like she was nothing to him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. There was work involved. I had to track these people down and ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. No, it's not all book signings and publicity photos. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long, hard slog."

"Why are you telling him this! I'm the one whose-" Sakura was cut off by Ron, but she didn't mind, strangely she felt he needed to talk.

"Is there anything you can do? " He said with a fearful straight face.

"Yes, now that you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you both, lest you do the same." Lockhart said while pulling his wand out. Sakura flick hers out as well and with a twist of her wrist she sent his wand flying across the room. After this Harry took control.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry knocked Lockhart into his trunk.

"Looks like those Dueling Lessons came in handy after all, Professor." Harry replied with a smirk on his face.

"What do we do now." Ron asked.

"What else, we go to Moaning Myrtle, she'll know what to do." Sakura said.

**IM SO SORRY I JUST LOOKED AT ALL MY REVIEWS AND I FINALLY SAW THE ONE THAT SAID I REPOSTES CHAPTER FOUR! SORRY. PLEASE ENJOY I HAD TO REWRITE IT CAUSE MY COMPUTER CRASHES A WHILE BACK AND ALL MY DOCUMENTS GOT WELL DELETED.**


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Harry Potter was a very lonely child till he turned 11 when he was asked to attend to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizarding. During his second year when he was at his aunt and uncles house he was interrupted by a fairy. Not just any fairy but one of the great Ruskin fairies, now you see, Ruskin fairies are a very rare magical being, since they are rare only great Witches or Wizards get assigned a Ruskin fairy and once you get assigned to one you can never get rid of them. That's where our story begins.

**RECAP:**

"Books can be misleading. " Lockhart said trying to be charming but failing the attempted with a huge F.

"You wrote them! " Harry said, with utter disbelieve and astonishment in his voice.

"My dear boy, do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all…"

"You are kidding me! Your just a fake, tacky clothes wearing, old, son of a crock. You have just been taking credit fro other great wizards, cause you were jealous!" Sakura screamed at him. He looked at Sakura, was about to say her name but turned to Harry like she was nothing to him.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. There was work involved. I had to track these people down and ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. No, it's not all book signings and publicity photos. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long, hard slog."

"Why are you telling him this! I'm the one whose-" Sakura was cut off by Ron, but she didn't mind, strangely she felt he needed to talk.

"Is there anything you can do? " He said with a fearful straight face.

"Yes, now that you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you both, lest you do the same." Lockhart said while pulling his wand out. Sakura flick hers out as well and with a twist of her wrist she sent his wand flying across the room. After this Harry took control.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry knocked Lockhart into his trunk.

"Looks like those Dueling Lessons came in handy after all, Professor." Harry replied with a smirk on his face.

"What do we do now." Ron asked.

"What else, we go to Moaning Myrtle, she'll know what to do." Sakura said.

**:END OF RECAP.**

CHAPTER NINE.

Harry, Ron, and Sakura forced Lockhart to the girls bathroom where Moaning Myrtle haunted.

Sakura had her wand points to far into Lockhart's back.

"Who's there? Oh... (smiles, flirty) Hello, Harry. What do you want?" Ron saw the discussed look Sakura made, and smiled on the inside.

"To ask you how you died." Harry answered plan and simple.

"Oooooh, it was dreadful. It happened right here. In this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in."

"Who, was it Myrtle."

"I don't know! I was distraught! But they said something funny. A kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away, and... I died." She said with many emotions going through her voice like she was there at that time replaying what had just happened.

"Just like that? How?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there…" She said with irritation in her voice, it was clear, they didn't like each other. Harry and Ron went over to the sinks where Sakura and Lockhart stood , examining the pipes below, the tile above, then... Harry sees it: etched on one of the copper taps is a tiny snake.

"This is it, Ron. This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Say something, Harry. Say something in Parseltongue."

"Open up."

"You said it in English Harry." Sakura said.

"Concentrate harder." Ron pleaded. Harry looka at the tiny snake and contarcits so hard his head starts hurting which of course Sakura felt.

"Damn it! Harry." Just like that a hiss came from Harry's mouth and the circular group of sinks open and a large open pipe is exposed.

"Excellent, Harry. Good work. Well then. I'll just be going. There's no need for me…" Sakura jabs her wand into his back even harder.

"Where exactly do you think your going?" Sakura hissed.

"She's right, cause you go down first." Harry said as he nodded his head towards Sakura to jab her wand into Lockhart's back again.

"Now, boys, and girl. What good will it do?"

"A bloody lot of good if it's a two-hundred-foot drop onto jagged rocks.." Ron said. Lockhart looked Sakura in the eye than at her wand. He took on step into the gapping black hole and fell.. All of them waited for his response, if there was one to be herd.

"It's really quite filthy down here." He finally responds to the group.

"All right. Let's go. ." AS Harry was about to step into the hole.

"Oh, Harry... if you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet. " Moaning Myrtle said. Sakura grimaced.

"Thanks, Myrtle." he said before jumping into he dark ibis. Ron follows seconds later.

"Don't count on anything Myrtle." Sakura said grimly as she jumped into the hole after her two friends. Myrtle just smiled.

--

---

--

Harry and Ron had just picked themselves up off the ground when Sakura came sliding down and knocked them over again.

"Sorry.." she mumbled as she got up on her own two feet. When she herd the crunching sound she looked down to see many ones. She had all of a sudden felt sick to her stomach.

"Oh man." She said sickly. Instead of noticing the bones Harry and Ron look around them to notice may other pipes that went everywhere. Harry finds a torch and casts a spell.

"Lumos!" He said as the torch lit with flames.

"Remember. Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away." Sakura said.

"What's that? Up ahead? " Ron asked as they walked over all the tiny skeletons.

"That looks like a... snake." Terrified Lockhart hides behind Sakura making sure he shut his eyes.

"Coward." Sakura hissed.

"Maybe it's asleep." Harry suggested. Ron grabbed his wand, approaching, squinting. Harry shines his light, revealing... a gigantic coil of empty skin.

"Oh gross talk about a major sunburn." Sakura said. She looked around and noticed their serious faces.

"Ahh sorry just trying to lighten the mood." She said while looking anywhere except for Harry's face. They ignore her.

"Bloody hell. Whatever shed this must be twenty feet long. Or more." Ron said. As they herd a huge thud noise they all turn around to see Lockhart laying on the ground passed out.

"Heart of a lion, this one." Ron kneels by him and all of a sudden Lockhart jumps up.

"The adventure ends here, boys! But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. I'll even bind a limited edition in this snake skin. Say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate!" An explosion happened and Lockhart was thrown up and into the ceiling. Rocks fall everywhere Sakura jumped out of the way as did Ron, and Harry.

"Ron? Are you okay?"

"Yea. What about Sakura.?"

"I don't know. Sakura, Sakura?" Harry could hear her at all until she appeared before him.

"Sorry had to run the other way to get transported back to you." She said.

"Ron You alright?" Sakura yelled.

"I'm okay. This git's not, though. He got blasted by my wand." Lockhart sits up dazed, and looks at Ron and falls back down. Ron looks at Lockhart, than calls to Harry.

"What now? "

"Wait here. I'll go on. I'll go on and... find Ginny. If I'm not back in an hour…"

"He means we." Sakura added.

"I'll try and shift some of this rock. So you can get back through. And, Harry --"

"See you in a bit." He glances at the snake skin. Sakura shivers.

"man first its spiders and now we got snakes. My luck sucks." she complained. Harry and Sakura walked down the tunnel till they find a stone wall with a giant stone serpents all over it.

"open." Harry speaks in parseltongue. A vast chamber stretches ahead. Along the path are rows of stone serpents. The serpents rest in pools of black water. Ahead is an enormous statue of Salazar Slytherin. Several feet in front of the statue, Ginny Weasley lies motionless. As Harry dashes and takes her into his arms, her head lolls to one side, cheeks white as marble. A pale hand clutches Tom Riddle's dairy to her chest. Harry drops the torch, races to Ginny, Sakura right by his side, Harry places his wand on the floor and kneels beside her.

"Ginny! Please don't be dead. Wake up! Wake up! Ginny!"

"She won't wake." Sakura and Harry spin around to see who spoke. Harry finds Tom Riddle right in front of him.

"Tom... Tom Riddle? What do you mean, she won't wake? She's not…"

"She's still alive. But only just."

"Are you a ghost? You kind of see through." Sakura stated slashed asked.

"A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years." Sakura looks at the little black book Ginny glutted in her hands. Harry places his hand on Ginny's arm.

"She's cold as ice. You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk -"

"It won't come until it's called." Sakuras eyes widen as she looks up at Tom along with Harry, Tom hand Harry's wand in his hand.

"Give me my wand, Tom."

"You won't be needing it. "

"Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!"

"He's evil Harry." Sakura stated the obvious.

"Ahhh the fairy figured it out.(he turns to Harry) I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker... I grow stronger."

"But she's dying! " Harry's eyes were filled with fear of losing his best friends little sister.

"Yes. I'm afraid so. But then, she's been in so much pain, poor Ginny. She's been writing to me for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. Ginny poured her soul out to me. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful enough to start feeding Ginny a few secrets, to start pouring a bit of my soul back into her.." He grins evilly.

"Harry it was Ginny…all this time." Sakura said in a very low sad whisper. "It was her.!" She screamed. Angry that she didn't notice it before.

"No... she couldn't -- she wouldn't."

"Listen to your fairy. It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and the Squib's cat. Ginny who wrote threatening messages on the walls."

"Hermione." Sakura whispered.

"But... Why?…"

" Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it in the girls' bathroom. But then, who should find it... but you. The very person I was most anxious to meet."

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry said anger rising in his voice.

"Ginny told me all about you. I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend. And you framed him, didn't you?" Harry stood as his body shook with anger.

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent." Sakura look at the two, confused by what they were talking about.

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you."

"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day... I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"noble!" Sakura spit.

"Yes noble Fairy, I was to rid the world of tainted blood. Haven't I told you, that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been... you. (grinning) Imagine my disappointment when I learned Ginny had stolen the diary back from you. "

"Ginny stole the diary from my room? But why?"

"She was afraid. Afraid you'd learn how to work the diary. Afraid I'd tell you just who it was that had been strangling all those roosters." Horrified, Harry glances at Ginny, growing more pale, then back to Riddle, who is growing more solid.

" That's horrible. The only other person in this world who is as cruel as you is Voldemort!" Sakura yelled. While standing up next to Harry.

"Ahah ill get to that in a second. Come now, Harry, girl. Don't look so disappointed. Had Ginny succeeded in destroying the diary, she would have destroyed me. And we couldn't be having this little talk. And I have so many questions for you"

"Like what?"

"Well, how is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?" Tom said with more aggression in his voice that grew louder and louder by the minute.

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time." Harry Hissed.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future." Tom pulls out Harry's wand and in the air he starts to write his name in a orange light. _' Tom Marvolo Riddle'_ and with a swish of the wand the letter rearranged them self's to spell _'I Am Lord Voldemort'._

"_You. You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort?" Sakura asked surprised._

"_Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name?..No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."_

"_Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!" Harry yelled with tremendous anger._

"_Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me." Tom said coolly._

"_He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Harry sees a blur of red over him, Flying from above is Fawkes, the Phoenix. The bird swoops into the chamber, clutching a ragged bundle in its golden talons. _

"_Fawkes." The bird fly's towards Harry, drops the ragged bundle, which is the sorting hat, at his feet. Tom picks it up._

"_This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat?" Tom chuckles and tosses the hat aside. He turns to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and speaks in Parseltongue._

"_Speak to me, Slytherin.." _

"_Harry, I-"_

"_Have a bad feeling? Me too." He said while looking around. Suddenly, the stone face's mouth opens. There is a rumbling sound, followed by the sound of slithering. Harry turns away. The Basilisk, a giant serpent, spills out, uncoiling heavily to the floor. Harry turns to the wall. The shadow of the serpent is visible on the wall. Tom Riddle stands there, looking at Harry. _

"_Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter, shall we? " He said before turning around._

_END!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Harry Potter was a very lonely child till he turned 11 when he was asked to attend to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizarding. During his second year when he was at his aunt and uncles house he was interrupted by a fairy. Not just any fairy but one of the great Ruskin fairies, now you see, Ruskin fairies are a very rare magical being, since they are rare only great Witches or Wizards get assigned a Ruskin fairy and once you get assigned to one you can never get rid of them. That's where our story begins.

**RECAP:**

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me." Tom said coolly.

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Harry sees a blur of red over him, Flying from above is Fawkes, the Phoenix. The bird swoops into the chamber, clutching a ragged bundle in its golden talons.

"Fawkes." The bird fly's towards Harry, drops the ragged bundle, which is the sorting hat, at his feet. Tom picks it up.

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat?" Tom chuckles and tosses the hat aside. He turns to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and speaks in Parseltongue.

"Speak to me, Slytherin.."

"Harry, I-"

"Have a bad feeling? Me too." He said while looking around. Suddenly, the stone face's mouth opens. There is a rumbling sound, followed by the sound of slithering. Harry turns away. The Basilisk, a giant serpent, spills out, uncoiling heavily to the floor. Harry turns to the wall. The shadow of the serpent is visible on the wall. Tom Riddle stands there, looking at Harry.

"Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter, shall we? " He said before turning around.

**:END OF RECAP.**

CHAPTER TEN

Tom turns around to the serpent, speaking in Parseltongue.

"Kill him!" Tom shouted with danger in his voice. The hissing slimy serpent shoots forward, Harry turns around and starts running, Sakura hot trail.

"Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. The Basilisk only obeys me. " Tom said defeating the only hopeful thought Harry had.

"Don't look. Don't look into its eyes." he shouted to Sakura.

"Harry I'm really-Scared." Sakura said between breaths as she gasped for air trying not to tire herself to fast.

"Don't worry!"

"But-"

"Trust me!" He shouted harder as he ran faster. Harry tripped over his feet and fell to the ground Sakura stopped skidding and also falling in the water filled ground. The giant serpent slithers quickly over to where Harry lays and rises ready to strike.

"HARRY!" Sakura screams. Suddenly Fawkes screeches, soaring toward the Basilisk and circling its blunt head, confusing it. The snake snaps furiously, when... Fawkes drops like a knife, driving its talons deep into the serpent's glittering eyes. As Harry watches the angry play of shadows on the wall, the serpent roars hissing in pain. Fawkes wings away, its talons dripping with blood and Harry turns, looks at the snakes eyes that are now a blind, bloody mess.

"Fool! Think you're safe! It can still hear you! " Tom roars trying to find a way to defeat Harry's options. Harry jumps up to flee, ignoring what Tom had said, he grabs Sakuras hand as he went by her, she was still in shock from what had just happened. The serpent thunders after them, whipping tail blindly, till it shatters a Slytherin statue. Harry dodges and ducks, then, seeing the snake about to strike again, he leaps out of the way carrying Sakura with him, stumbling toward a side tunnel.

Harry and Sakura start racing along into the shadows, hearts beating like race horses, they look back to see, the snake eclipse the light at the far end of the tunnel and slither quickly inside. Sakura thinking very quickly pulled Harry aside to a short tunnel that was aside the main tunnel putting her hand over Harry's mouth, he did the same for her when he figured her plan out. They had to remain silent and as still as possible.

The snakes slithers by very slowly, but they stops at the beginning of the tunnel Harry and Sakura were in. It puts its head in, only inches from Sakura and Harry's faces. Sakura silently thought of a rock moving in any other tunnel and as she wished for it to happen it did. The snake removes its head from the tunnel and slithers very quickly down many other tunnels. Sakura lets out a small breath looks at Harry.

"Ginny!" She whispered, and they both ran back to the main platform where Ginny lied.

Harry leans next to Ginny, her sickly pale face practically glowing, and Toms body almost solid.

"Yes, Potter. The process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very much... Alive." Sakura looks up at him and was about to launch herself at him when Harry up an arm out to hold her in her place. AS he stood up from Ginny and was bout to walk towards Tom the Snake slithers its way back to Harry, right in front of him actually. Harry quickly looks around than impulsively runs to the Statue of Salazar and starts to scale it. Sakura ran at Tom and went straight through him, as she was about to speak she slipped in some water and fell unconscious.

"Foolish girl." Tom snickered. Harry was to busy climbing to notice the absence of the very bright pinkette.

Harry reaches the top and notices the sorting hat, he also see the unmoving body of Sakura, fright stuck in his heart. He looks back at the hat and sees something glittering.

The snake hears Harry move across the stone and strikes making a piece o f Salazar fall into the black depths of the pool he came from. Harry swings the sword at the serpents head not making a single scratch. It wasn't until the snake opened its mouth baring its fangs ready to strike did Harry point the sword it its mouth. The snake bit down, a fang pricing Harry arm as the poisonous venom entered Harry the sword threw the snakes skull sent the snake into the black ibis of the water for eternity.

Harry climbed back down holding his bleeding arm and the fang that pierced him, sweet falling from his forehead.

Tom steps forward, almost fully whole now. His eyes sparkle at the sight of Harry's wound.

"Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? If you have any final words, Potter, you'd best speak them now. I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live." Tom said with a lovely toned happy voice. Harry tries to blink the blur from his eyes.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter. On his knees in the Chamber of Secrets. Defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry.." Harry looks over at Ginny, so pale like a ghost, he sees Sakura stir. He looks at Ginny's hand as it starts to tremble, and the little black book under it. An idea hits Harry. He starts to crawl towards her but the venom stops him. He looks up to see Sakura stand with a very hard effort. You could tell she was in great pain as she slowly walked over to Ginny unnoticed by Tom.

"Funny, isn't it? The damage a silly little book can do? Especially in the hands of a silly little girl.." Toms eyes widen as he sees Sakura walk by Harry and grab the fang, than fall next to Ginny and grab the book from under her pale hand.

"What are you doing? No. Stop…" Riddle's face creases in fear as he lunges toward Sakura.

Sakura opened the book and stabbed the pages with the fang. Ink spilling everywhere.

"No!" Tom shrieks as his body grows holes all over him that glow, like he was a burning piece of paper. Sakura closes the book and stabs the cover. Tom seems to disappear all together. Sakura drops the book and fang, and ignores Ginny as she wakes up, she crawls next to Harry and put his head on her lap.

"Harry, I told you I had a bad feeling." Sakura said as she chuckled a little bit.

"I know." Ginny leaps towards Harry.

"Harry. It was me! But I swear, I didn't mean to... Riddle made me. He wrote to me... took me over... I didn't even know whose diary it was. I found it inside my cauldron. The day we all went to Diagon Alley and... Harry. You're hurt…"

"NO duh!" Sakura yells. Ginny flinches from the anger in Sakuras voice.

"Its ok Sakura…Ginny. You need to get yourself out... Follow the chamber... You'll find Ron…" As Harry said this they herd a birds call. Fawkes circles down, lays his head onto Harry's arm.

"You were brilliant, Fawkes. I just... wasn't quick enough." Harry looks down as he feels moisture on his wound, slick pearly tears fall from Fawkes face, healing Harry's arm. Harry puts his arm up to his face in remembrance and astonishment.

"Of course. Dumbledore told me. Phoenix tears have healing powers. It's all right, Ginny. It's over. It's just a memory... "

"What am I chopped liver?"" Sakura said. Harry just smiles at her.

--

---

--

Ginny, Sakura and Harry make their way back up the tunnel and see a bunch of rubble everywhere, and there was Ron almost threw, but when he saw his sister the rocks seemed to disappear.

"Ginny! You're alive. I can't believe it. " He rushes up to her and hugs her.

"I'm going to be expelled, I just know it!" Ginny said in her own world. Ron look at Harry.

"Remind you of anyone? " Harry looks around.

"Where's Lockhart?" Harry finally eyes Lockhart sitting by himself.

"His Memory Charm backfired. Hasn't got a clue who he is. I keep having to stop him wandering off. He's a danger to himself. " Ron answered Harry unvoiced question.

"Hello. Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No." Ron said. Lockhart turns to Sakura.

"Where are your trousers?" Sakura confuse looks down.

"Ahhhh!" she screams as she tries to cover her black dirt covered boy short underwear.

"Where's my skirt!?"

"I thought you knew you lost it when you tripped." Harry said.

"No!"

"Oh.. Well we need to attend more important matters." Sakuras face was bright, bright red.

"Like getting out of here." Ginny said.

"Yep."

"Why don't you leave with Fawkes and have Sakura transport us all to Hogwarts" Ron said so causally.

"So you all need to hold on to Sakura." Harry said. As Fawkes grabbed his shoulder with his claws and started flying.

"Because I'm some sort of transportation." Sakura muttered as all of the grabbed each arm of hers, and they all transferred into the air where Harry was. They all screamed as they fell each one Sakura grabbed Harry leg. Ron grabbed hers, Ginny his and Lockhart hers. It was a surprise Fawkes could hold all that weight.

"NICE ONE!!" Sakura shouted at Harry.

"You didn't have a better idea."

"Oh whatever!" Sakura huffed. AS they flew back to Hogwarts.

--

---

--

Harry, Sakura and Ron, covered in muck and slime, Sakura wearing Harry's robe cause of her slight incident she had earlier, stood in Dumbledore's office. Fawkes perches on a pedestal behind Dumbledore, who sits at his desk, examining the charred diary. He looks up, regarding Harry, Sakura, and Ron gravely. Ginny was also there.

"Ingenious. Simply... ingenious. (looking up) Of course, Tom Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. I taught him myself fifty years ago. After he left, I would occasionally hear stories of his activities -- dark rumors -- but after awhile, even the rumors stopped. When he finally resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, most people had completely forgotten the clever Head Boy he'd once been. " Dumbledore said in his weak soft old voice.

"I didn't know whose diary it was, sir. I swear. I found it inside my cauldron. (to the others) The day we all went to Diagon Alley. " Ginny sired out. Hearing this, Harry frowns in thought, recollecting... That was the day Sakura and Malfoy met, he didn't understand why at a time like this he was thinking about that.

"But I understand if... given all the trouble I've caused... if you --" Sakura looked up as Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Wiser wizards than you have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, Miss Weasley. No, I think you've endured enough. I would suggest a bit of bed rest, however. And perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up. Minerva, will you show Arthur and Molly up to the hospital wing?" Sakura couldn't help but smile at what he said. Ginny was too cute to hate even if she did annoy her. Sakura was happy Ginny was staying.

"Certainly, Albus. " McGonagall said, making Sakura jump from the ground a couple of inches. Her and Ginny walked out of Dumbledore's office. He looked up at them with unreadable eyes. Ron could hear his mother outside the day as Ginny left.

"A diary that writes back to you! Honestly, Ginny! What were you thinking? Haven't I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!." Ron wanted to turn back but decided against it.

"You two realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?"

Sakura, Harry and Ron all nod their heads.

"Yes sir." they all said.

"And that there is sufficient evidence to expel you both?"

"Yes sir." They say again feeling like mimic dolls.

"Therefore, it seems only fitting...That you both receive Special Awards for Services to the School. And -- let me see -- yes, I think two hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup." Dumbledore's dark eyes twinkled as he said this. Harry and Ron grin, as they high five behind Sakura. She just stands there.

"Thank you sir." Harry and Ron said.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need our gamekeeper back." Ron nods and grabs the papers, running off, to get Hagrid back.

"First, Harry, I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. Secondly, I sense you're troubled by something. Am I right?" Harry's shocked face looks up.

"It's just, you see, sir, I couldn't help noticing certain things. Certain similarities. Between Tom Riddle and me." Sakuras face creased. She knew what he was talking about. She saw it too.

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry, because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transformed some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. " there it was, the fact Sakura knew too well.

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?"

"Not intentionally, but... Yes."

"So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be a Slytherin."

"NO!" Sakura said. Harry stared at her with wonder.

"Just because you speak Parseltongue and Voldemort put some of him inside you, doesn't mean your evil. You get to choose who and what you want to be. Plus the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor." Sakura said desperately.

"Only because I asked it to."

"Exactly. You wanted to be in Gryffindor. Listen to yourself."

"She's right Harry." Dumbledore said while handing Harry the blood stained sword he used earlier. Harry sights the engraved name above the hilt. Sakura looked to and smiled.

"'Godric Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat." Dumbledore was interrupted as Luscious Malfoy rudely burst through his doors dragging... Dobby by the ear.

"Dobby! This is your Master? The family you serve is the Malfoys!" The small ratty looking house elf nods his head.

"That's Dobby? Ahh okay I just don't want to know " Sakura said while rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Out of my way, Potter. (to Dumbledore) So! You've returned!"

"I hope you know dear sir, That you are in Dumbledore's home, give respect to him." Sakura sneered.

"Why should I care what a measly Fairy has to say, and by looks of it you not that much of a fairy anymore are you. Scum." Harry held Sakura back as her eyes and a larger flare glimmering in them.

"Yes. When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back. (a wry smile) Curiously, several of them seemed under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, Lucius."

"From the beginning, my only concern has been the welfare of this school and its students. I assume the culprit has been identified." He said ignoring Sakura.

"Oh yes. It was Voldemort. Only this time, he chose to act through someone else. By means of... This." As Dumbledore nudges the diary toward Lucius Malfoy, Harry sees Dobby nod meaningfully from the diary to Lucius.

"Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter discovered it. (a chill to his voice) One only hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible could be... Severe."

Lucius Malfoy stares icily at Dumbledore, then turns away.

"Come, Dobby. We're leaving." As Dobby scuttles toward the door, Lucius Malfoy kicks him through it, then exits himself. Harry stares at the empty doorway as Dobby's painful squeals echo from the corridor. **"**Sir? I wonder if I could have that." Dumbledore looks up, follows Harry's eyes to the diary. Sakura looked at Harry having a sneaky suspicion what he was going to do.

"Sorry Harry I've lost to much clothing for one day, speaking of which.." She said turning to Dumbledore.

"I think you will find it laying on your bed."

"Ahh cool. Harry- Harry?" She look around for him, hearing the door shut she ran after him.

As the elevator opens(Gargoyle), Harry dashes out.

"Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours." Harry comes up running, thrusts the diary into Malfoy's hand. **"**Mine? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, sir. I think you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley." Malfoy shoves the diary into Dobby's face, then leans close to Harry and, with a nasty grin, he whispers.

"Prove it! He turns away." As Dobby looks sadly back, clutching the diary in his hand, Harry mouths the words: _Open it_. Dobby looks down curiously. Inside... is a sock. He gasps.

"Dobby! Dobby, come!" Sakura came running from the Gargoyle as he said this out of breath she puts two and two together and sees what's happening.

"Master has given Dobby a sock. Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is... Free!" Dobby said with astonishment.

"What? I didn't -" He wheels, sees Harry standing with one leg crossed: His right ankle is bare. Instantly, Malfoy charges forth.

"You've lost me my servant!"

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby steps between and points his finger at Malfoy, a bright light came from it Malfoy flies backwards, lands in a crumpled heap. Rising, he stares murderously at Harry. "Mark my words, Harry Potter. You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too." With that, he turns, storms off.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?"

"Just promise me something."

"Anything, sir."

"Never try to save my life again." Sakura laughs, Harry turns around to see her. Dobby grins then and than with a snap of his fingers is gone.

"Well he seems nice."

"Yea..Hey Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"You're amazing."

"I'm only as good as my master." She said while winking, and laughing, Harry also laughed as they walked down the hall way talking about nonsense going back too their room to get refreshed.

--

---

--

Fear and suspicion banished, the House tables buzz with excitement and anticipation... all except the Slytherins, who do not share the general feeling.

Seated at the tables, are the formerly petrified, revived students. Justin Finch-Fletchley joins his fellow Hufflepuffs. Colin Creevey annoyingly snaps photos of the proceedings. At the rear of the hall, standing near the entrance, Filch is reunited with Mrs. Norris. Then... Hermione enters, searching the room for a spot of pink which she knew would be with a spot or orange and black. Finally, she sees them. Smiles. Runs forward and embraces Harry and Ron. Sakura clobbers her with a huge embrace.

" You solved it! You solved it!"

"With loads of help from you" She turns to embrace Ron again, forgetting she already did. They pause, an awkward moment between them and... shake hands instead.

"Welcome back, Hermione." McGonagall taps her goblet. Dumbledore stands.

"Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified" Everyone applauds. Sakura looked at Harry, saying she'll be back in a moment.

"Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled." Everyone cheers, save for Hermione.

" Oh, no" At the rear of the Hall, the great doors open. It's Hagrid. He enters. Stops. Looks around. The room falls silent. All eyes upon him. He glances around. Nervous. Embarrassed.

" Sorry I'm late. The owl delivering' my release papers got all lost 'n confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol."** Ron exchanges a nervous glance with Dumbledore. Hagrid looks at all of the faces staring at him. He turns to Harry. **

"**I jus' want to say... that if it wasn't for' you, Harry... you an' Ron... and Hermione... And of course Sakura, Well, I jus' want to say... Thanks." Hagrid looked around**

"**When you find Sakura you'll tell her that right."**

"**Of course Hagrid but Hagrid there's no Hogwarts without you," Just then... Dumbledore gets to his feet and... slowly... brings his hands together. The others join him. Soon, everyone is on their feet and the Hall roaring. As the students surround Hagrid, he blinks, wipes at his eyes. Sakura made her way to the Slytherins table and finds Malfoy.**

"**Draco!" She called as she saw him.**

"**Sakura?" He asked.**

"**yea, well I just wanted to say if you need anyone to talk to, im here. And try to be nicer to everyone."**

"**Huh, oh whatever fairy." he said as he noticed he friends approaching. Sakura face glowered. She turned around.**

"**Some things just never change," She said as she walked off to join all off her friends before her and Harry had to leave to go home.**

**END OF BOOK ONE TWO IS COMING REALLY SOON N I PROMISE MORE HARRY SAKURA WILL BE IN IT!**


End file.
